The 100th Hunger Games - Run For Your Life, Not Yourself
by marthasusansharp
Summary: The Capitol defeated the rebels, and now the hundredth Hunger Games has rolled around. But this is a Games like no other. To honour the number - three digits - there will be three twists. Can Maria from District 7 play these twists to her advantage, or will her luck run faster than her? Rebellion included!
1. Digits

The 100th Hunger Games:

We stand in the town square, just as every worker across Panem does, to view the reading of the card. Cards. To honour the number - three digits - there will be three _literally _breathtaking twists. And so that nobody can work out strategies, tomorrow the tributes will be reaped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you to read the cards of the 100th Hunger Games. To honour the digits we have three twists - and theses twists will prove that whoever may survive is truly victorious. Nobody shall get through the 100th Hunger games on luck alone." A young boy - six or seven - grins happily as he presents a reaping ball to our president. He doesn't know what happened, they don't teach about it - apart from bragging. Especially as he lives a lucky, lucky life in the Capitol. I taught myself the truth - a criminal offence - digging through dusty old books that were buried in the public library. Buried to preserve the truth. I hid them there.

I am Maria Bracken, twelve years of age. Fast, muscular, and tall for my age. Clever, and witty, with a sharp tongue. I've got huge feet - I guess I'll be honest for once. Because I can spin lies like spiders spin webs.

Back to the president, who is digging through the gold envelopes to find the perfect horror. He does, and opens the catch smoothly, as if he has all the time in the world. Perhaps he does, actually. Perhaps the Capitol can perform surgery to turn back time, make him live forever. The thought sends a shudder along my spine, and I turn my eyes back to the screen. another thing, I am distracted by my own thoughts easily. Sorry, it's just that my own fantasy world is much better than the cold reality.

"And now, for the first card. In honour of how the Peacekeepers worked as a team to defeat the rebels, four teams will be picked randomly. Six in each, three girls to three boys, to fight one another. What remains of a team when it is the only group left shall win. Onto the next card." He waits a second for us to digest the news. All I can think is that for the first card, we got off lightly, although glory-loving Careers will kill their teams in the night.

"The second card. Instead of each district sending a girl and a boy, the twelve districts will be split. Districts 1 through to 6 will send two boys who are both friends. Friends is a requirement. Districts 7-12 will send two girls, who are both good friends."

Great. My chances of being reaped have just gone up 50%, and even worse, my best friend will be going with me.

"Number three. Just as the 25th Hunger Games, the tributes will be picked by their own district council, on assets such as stealth. Tomorrow at 2pm, we here in the Capitol expect the names of your tributes. Get ready. Thank you and goodnight, Panem."

The television cuts off with a burst of static, and we are left to stare at the grey, fuzzy screen. Suddenly, I regret the day when I became Maria Bracken. Tough girl, throwing knives and axes and running like a cheetah. Hiding - a champion at Hide-and-Seek actually - finding ingenious and easy-to-escape nooks and crannies. I once predicted a question on a capitol game show, and this is easy to predict too. I, Maria Bracken, only just eligible for the reaping yet much older inside, have dug a hole and fallen right into it. The assets that have kept me alive in the last couple of years have now surely killed me.

"As of the Capitol's demands, we have picked out our representees. Please come up and take your seats on the stage, Skye Oaks and..." Mayor Crews pauses, trying to find the face in the crowd. Skye, my friend, is practically stomping to the stage, in silly floods of tears. Yes, she's my friend, but not my best friend. Perhaps I've been spared, or perhaps I've been speared. Speared. "Maria Bracken!"

"But!" I begin. "What - whatever..." I trail off, muttering angrily, and find my real best friend's face in the crowd. Gloria. at the sight of me muttering angrily, given the current situation, she's smiling ever so slightly. But she's howling bitterly too. She thinks I can do it, she really does. I'm fighting back tears too now.

My mother weeps, my brother Isle cries, my sisters just wear cold, blank faces. My school teachers watch my every move. I know they'll be with me every step of the way, every beat of my heart. Right up until I die. _Perhaps you won't, Maria! You can do this! _I hear Gloria's voice in my head, and I try to listen to her. As I sit next to Skye, who is selfish and weak. Skye, who will surely betray me to spare her own skin. Not surely - _definitely. _

Mayor Crew reads out the long, boring Treaty of Treason, and we don't hear a word. My brain is engaged with strategy and survival techniques. Also, I can't hear him over Skye's awful, strangled, annoying sobs, which echo off the microphone. Shut it, Skye!

Unlike before the rebellion, we don't get to say last words to our family. Apparently, it's much too painful. So are slow, bloody deaths, Snow. But don't worry about us. Worry about every little detail in your cruel, pointless life. Got it?

So I take my feet and put them on the train, smiling widely at the cameras and the crowds. On the plush sofa, a few minutes after the train pulls away from the station, I put my head down, block out the world with a cushion, and visit Maria-land. But even my own world is warped and frightening now. in Maria-land I simply chase one beam of light, running as if my life depends on it. Soon, though, it will.


	2. On Your Marks

Chapter 2 - On Your Marks

Skye has always been one for major fuss, so instead of retreating to her compartment and sobbing quietly into her pillow, she sits herself on a chair and slumps over the table dramatically, making a wailing sound that makes me wish I could throw myself out of the window. Our joint escorts, Albany and Adira, both crowd around her, almost as distressed as Skye herself, bringing pink tissues and kisses to her hair and words that would make me vomit if I wasn't so angry at the abandonment. Eventually, I march off to the toilet, shooting Skye a burning glare.

I get lost on the way to the toilet and end up in an empty carriage. Thinking it's for assistance, I lazily prod a button, not really caring what it does - until the roof and walls retract into the carriage and I'm soaring through the air.

A hundred miles an hour, or even more. The wind whistles in my ears, whipping my dark brown, chocolatey hair back from my face and relaxing me somehow. I sit myself on a plush velvet seat and begin to think through who I am. I'll be telling the world soon anyway.

Maria Bracken. Works in the forest, her father gone but not dead. Just disappeared into thin air. Best friend? Gloria Riccarda. I've got a few other friends, because I can be fun when I wish, but me and Gloria are together mainly. Skye just gets in the way. So when her parents went to the Justice Building to register her for the special reaping, they said that I was her best friend. Damn it.

At least Gloria isn't here. Then, if I win, we can still be friends. Though I doubt I'll win. Why did the governors pick me and wimpy Skye over two burly eighteen year olds. I'm strong, so perhaps Skye was just some cement. Suddenly, I feel a deep pang of guilt. I'm about to be swallowed up by this guilt, when I remember Skye's malicious streak.

Adira slips through the door and closes up the roof.

"Maria?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?" I raise my eyebrows, and resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Sorry. Stupid question," she replies hastily. "Are you upset?" I bite my lip,m and then consider my reply.

"At least she's not my best friend, that would've been worse."

"Oh, she isn't? Well, we shan't tell anyone. No need, you're here now. I did wonder how you two could be friends. Complete opposites. She's blonde haired, you dark brown." As if that makes all the difference. "She's just spent three hours howling, whereas you honestly haven't shed a tear. She's richer than you. Heavier. She's shorter, you taller. Polar opposites."

"Yeah."

"It's such a shame you're both twelve." She's basically saying 'It's such a shame you're going to die."

The next day, we arrive in the Capitol. Skye just looks bleak, but I grin and wave as though I'm the luckiest girl in the world - not headed to my death. I think I'm charming, no, I _know _I'm charming, and they know it too. They usher us into the building - the Training Centre - and it doesn't amaze me. Not like the train.

The windows in the lobby are blacked out, and the woman on the front desk unnerves me. Deep green skin like a toad, bug eyes, and long black finger nails. Arching eyebrows that give her the rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look, thin black lips and even a black tongue.

"Hello!" she cries, jumping up from the keyboard to embrace us all. "You're on floor seven. can I get Calloway here to help you with anything? Luggage?" She points to a silent blonde man, who is looking at me sympathetically. He doesn't pay attention to Skye, just me. Somehow, I get the feeling that I shouldn't say anything to him. Not whilst the others are here. I gaze back, sorry for him even though his situation is a lot less pressing than mine.

The food is great, but it turns my stomach a while after eating it. Lamb stew with purple beans, tiny button onions and tomato sauce causes a dash to the toilet a couple of hours later as we watch a recap of the reapings. I get back for the end of the advert break, and Adira hands me a pill that should settle my stomach. I take it, but am wary. It's always been herbal remedies, not technicolour capsules. It works magic though, so Im not bothered.

District 1: Mackenzie Delaney and Michel Halogen. Mackenzie is thin and pale, as if hius skkin has never seen the sunshine, and Michel is plump - neither are too intimidating.

District 2: Christoph Childs and Alexios Sebastian. Christoph had tears in his eyes, and Alexios looks strong.

District 3: Beige Caldofe and Logan Gnute. Logan actually had a nosebleed, and Beige obviously wanted to snap his neck for it.

District 4: Gunner Heath and Graydon Lou. Graydon was tanned, quick to mount the stage, and handsome. You could tell Gunner was thinking hard.

I remember thinking how stupid these names are.

District 5: Tyler Wheat and Tyrese Marko. Tyler Wheat looked a good person to have on your team. Tall, well-fed, kind-looking but also obviously deadly. Tyrese looked intimidating and angry, dark mop of hair hiding excited eyes. Happy - happy to kill.

District 6: Hayden Charm and John Mocha. Charm seemed to think he was sure to win, though looking at him he's not in good shape. Mocha - maybe, but if I was him I wouldn't test my luck.

District 7: Skye Oaks and Maria Bracken. Me and her.

District 8: Ellie Ballet and Denise Matcher. Ellie Ballet looked in good shape, small - good for hiding - and walked like a dancer. Denise won't make it far, sadly.

District 9: Marleen Lilies and Randy Charcoal. Marleen didn't look like she had much sense in her, and Randy seemed a little big-headed for District 9 - beating the air with her fists proudly.

District 10: Willow Carter and Melanie Howard. Willow Carter could be good, and Melanie Howard could make it if she has the brains.

District 11: Katrina Cress and Carmen Soil. Katrina - no. Carmen - I don't know what to make of the swishing, tall blonde.

District 12: Sadie Wren and Natalie Quinn. I can tell Wren is fast, and Natalie slow. I'm only really scared by Tyler and Tyrese, though the whole fighting-to-the-death concept is frightening in itself.

I start to work out a strategy for training, but lulled by safety (even if it is fleeting), and warmth, I fall asleep. Plenty of time to think when our mentor arrives in the morning.


	3. Get Set

Get Set

I wake up, frozen in fear. A grey dawn light is coming in through the windows, and Adira's head pokes around the door.

"Maria? Kyan is here." I jump up and get dressed as best I can in my sleepy state. It takes me a couple of seconds to tell myself that I am a tribute for the 100th Hunger Games, I train today, and that the District Seven victor Kyan Wall is here to talk tactics. That worked - now I'm awake.

"Maria?" comes a voice.

"Yep?"

"Come on into the dining room, Skye isn't here. Yeah, she gets on my nerves as well."

"How do you know?" I ask, appearing silently behind him.

"Adira told me a little about you."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what can you do? I mean, the district didn't pick a twelve year old for no reason. If they know their tributes are going to die, why not send an older one, who's had a chance to enjoy life? They think you've got a chance." Inside, I'm proud. On the outside, doubtful. "So, what can you do?"

"I can throw knives. I can run really fast, really far. I'm good at hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, that type of stuff. I'm good at Hide-and-Seek. I guess."

"Rule number one - no 'I guess.' You _know _you're good at it, you don't guess. Go on, throw a knife."

"Now?" I ask dubiously.

"Yes." I pick a sturdy knife and grip it lightly. Aim at the opposite wall, an ornate picture, and throw. I skewer the portrait's head, and the knife quivers there. Kyan seems impressed. 2If you're as good at wrestling as you are at that, you aren't practising on me. Training's in ten minutes. Get to know edible plants, and that station will give you a clue of what the arena will be like, what type of field you're being thrown into. Try out a spear, wrestle the guys who are there to assist you. Intimidate the older boys, Tyrese, Tyler. Throw those knives, scare them. Getting to know a spear could help too." Kyan won his Games with a spear, so I want to try it out, to impress him.

"Training!" cries Adira. "They're telling you your teams this morning too - how exciting!" My stomach flips. Teams - I remember. But I don't like the idea.

We stand before Lucienne the trainer, hearts pounding. The moment of truth. Tonight they'll air the results, but now they draw the names. Four teams, six on each. At least eighteen deaths for their precious Games, but almost more.

"Team One: Ellie Ballet, Maria Bracken, Skye Oak, Gunner Heath, Tyler Wheat, and Christoph Childs." I look around at my teammates. Ellie Ballet - useful. Tyler Wheat - very useful. Christoph Childs - not a hindrence. Gunner Heath - a definite hindrence, being slow and lumpy. A human shield - damn, my thoughts are cold. Skye - there's a definite catch to that. What it is I'm not certain of, but I don't trust her. Because she's grinning wickedly. If you're going to murder me Skye, be subtle.

I don't hear the other three teams, tangled up in my own thoughts. I doubt Skye could kill me...

The next three days, I throw myself into training, being sure to keep an eye on Skye. I practise with bows, pleased to find I'm not a bad shot. I have to impress the boys on my team too, to get them to trust me and also not attempt to kill me. I doubt Tyler would kill me for glory, but Gunner would, I'm pretty sure.

I throw knives at dummies - wham, wham, wham - and wrestle men twenty years older than me. I climb fibreglass trees, light fires with all sorts of things, and take dozens of electronic aptitude tests. I learn the edible from the inedible.

When scoring comes, I get a ten. Skye, a three. I'm proud, whereas Skye is in tears. Obviously she expected a twelve. Keep dreaming Skye.

Caesar Flickerman is hilarious this year, bright pink make-up and outfit. My outfit I love, though I would never wear it back home. For the chariots, my stylist Glade thought that instead of trees we should think of what trees make - paper. On paper goes words, so I was in a creamy white jumpsuit with words clear on it.

If a lone victor is truly victorious, I will have victory

If a lone victor is courageous, then I will have courage

I am a piece of paper, I can have anything with me and on me

Apart from the love of my father.

My father disappeared one night, and never came back. His precious belongings went with him, along with basic supplies. That's how we know he wasn't kidnapped. Besides, he had been screaming obscenities for days, and about how he was going to leave this hellhole. And he did. Marched right off into the woods, leaving his wife to look after four young children. Just one could claim tesserae. My eldest sister Carmel, who was twelve at the time. We're better off now that two of us are claiming tesserae though. Now though, it's one. Only Alicia, my sixteen year-old sister, can claim it. Because I have been reaped and Carmel has grown old in safety. Lucky thing.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's welcome on Maria Bracken!" My face flashes on a huge screen behind Caesar, my training score in the shape of two trees beside my face. 10, I'm still proud.

"Hi," I say, sitting down delicately on the seat. "How are you?"

"Worry about yourself!" Caesar replies and I blush, feeling stupid. I hit myself on the head lightly. "Let's cut to the chase - ten! What did you do?"

"Ribbon dancing!" I joke.

"You must be very, _very_ good!" Caesar plays along.

"I think it was pity actually. I'm hopeless."

The crowd laughs - loudly!

"I know you're not looking for pity, Maria, but I _do _pity you. Tell us - 'Apart from the love of my father?'"

I rub my neck awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. My father disappeared a few years ago, without a trace. I missed him, bad, but you have to accept these things in life. Like being reaped. You're not prepared for it, but you're also not prepared to give up. Accept it, and fight. We built it up again. So this is what I'll do in the arena. Build."

"Best of luck, Maria. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR MARIA!"

And like that, it's over. I can't believe that was three minutes. More like a second. Just a blip in space. Tomorrow comes the arena, where everything I know will fade. Tomorrow, I risk my life for riches. Tonight, I'm immensely tired, and fall asleep as my head hits the pillow. It's warm and safe, and I wish I could curl up here in time forever.

Wishes don't come true.

AN: Please review, I need an idea of what you'd like to happen! And what you think!


	4. GO!

GO!

I stand tall in the metal cylinder, eyes startled when I surface to sunshine. As they adjust, I take in the arena and think fast. But my heart is pounding and I feel like I'm holding my organs together. My hands tremble ever so slightly.

Rolling green fields are spread around us , a gleaming gold Cornucopia sat in the middle of the patchwork. Right behind me is a small wood full of thin, spindly trees, with a small path carved right through it. Behind me lays a trickling, pebbly stream, surrounded by deep, dangerous holes and jagged boulders. I'm not going around them in a hurry, and one look tells me there's a catch to those holes. To the top right is a huge cluster of bushes, which I don't think would be easy to escape in a hurry. I might take a look in there though, if I'm okay. _If. _A patch of willows sits next to the circle of tributes, and we stand before a steep hill. Behind the hill, I cannot see.

I glance at my team, and we make brief conversation with our eyes. Tyler nods with his eyebrows, if it's even possible, and I raise mine back in an 'Are you sure?'. Ellie fidgets on her pedestal, glancing up to the woods. I nod at her. We'll run to the woods.

Sixty seconds have passed in the blink of an eye and the gong sounds. Mines are deactivated, and I sprint for a backpack. Gunner is in the midst of the bloodbath, tackling Tyrese.

I scoop up a heavy black backpack and it's slipping up my arms when I see the tightly-tied bundle of knives. Long, with silver blades that almost blind me in the sunlight. Tyrese Marko's group is spreading out to attack, but Tyler has my back and we fend a couple off as I grab my choice weapons, before racing up the hill. We get to the safety of the woods and simply breathe, leant against the thin trees.

A few minutes later the adrenalin won't let me be still anymore. "Tyler?"

"Yeah?" he says. I realise he's at the edge of the tree line, spear in a defensive position. Already on guard.

"I'm going to the top of the hill, by the orchard. I'm going to check on the bloodbath."

"Want me to come, to watch your back?"

"I'll be okay, but thanks."

"I'll be right here setting up camp, just yell my name. So will Ellie. We'll be camped in the clearing I think."

"Okay." I head off to check those bushes out and have a look at the bloodbath, wanting to know where my adversaries are. Skye has shot off, and I want to know where she is actually. Really, I'm looking for her. C'mon Skye - where are you? I'm right here. Perhaps she's in the forest of willows. Hey - willow trees don't grow in forests. I climb a tree, going dangerously high, and see something that both excites me and worries me. A maze. Large, two miles or more wide, three at least in length. That's some feat - thed Gamemakers have pulled out all the stops this year. Skye is traipsing around ten metres in, bow drawn, looking triumphant. The blood of a tribute she must haved killed at the bloodbath has dried on the arrow. I'm disgusted. All of a sudden, we've become bitter enemies. Though I've never liked her _that _much. Tolerated.

I peek through the leaves and decide not to venture in, knowing I won't be able to get out of there in a hurry. I'm heading past a clump of spiny bushes when I hear footsteps behind me. Tyler?

"Maria," says the wrong voice.

"Skye!" I swivel round to her, and notice she's the bow is still drawn. She's not a good shot, but I pull a knife, one hand in the air. "We're on a team," I warn her.

The cameras will be loving this. "Tyler!" I scream, backing up, and he slips out of the bushes, startlingly close to me. I realise he's probably witnessed the whole thing, had my back the entire time. "Thank you," I tell him as Ellie rounds the corner, in her hand a knife I gave her. They flank me, and Skye shrinks back.

"I - I - didn't mean to, I didn't think she was-" Skye begins to stutter, hands over her head. She drops the bow and I pull it to me with my foot.

"Liar," Ellie tells her, picking it up from the ground. "I'll have this, I don't think we'll be giving a traitor weapons, shall we?" We shake our heads, and she hands me the bloodied arrow to clean.

"But I'm not -" Skye begins, getting angry. "Ugh!" She stomps after us, not leaving the pack for fear of an arrow, knife or spear in the back. We march back to the campsite, and go through the packs. I haven't even been through my own backpack, caught up in the fuss with Skye.

I've got a small bottle for carrying water, a coil of rope, a jumper, a box of dried mango, and a compass. Also, a sleeping mat, blanket and pillows. I doubt I'll need the compass, seeing as the arena is the smallest I've ever seen. But I chew some of the tough dried mango, and tie the jumper around my waist. We sit in a circle, fiddling with various supplies, until night falls. Ellie, Skye, Gunner and Christoph fall asleep under blankets or coats, huddled for warmth, but me and Tyler stay up on guard.

"We need water," I realise. Chewing on dried beef jerky has dried out my mouth, along with the exertion, and my throat feels like sandpaper. "I know there's a pond just below that orchard-y bit, I'll go there. Listen out, I think Tyrese's team will hunt through the night." He nods and I pack the purifier, bottles, and a torch. After a moment of thought, however, I leave the torch behind. It would be like waving a flag and screaming, "Hello? Is anyone here, I am!"

I wind through the sparse trees and get to the willow maze's first entrance in good time. Through the orchard, where I see apples are fresh on the trees, to the pond. There are fruit bushes - I think raspberry - and I make a note to get back here in the morning and find breakfast. Along with our supplies, we'll be good for a few days.

I see shadows move in the distance, so I bottle and purify the water as quick as I can. But turned around, the trees are strangers and seem to be bending down towards me. I feel trapped, lost. So I make one sharp decision and head towards the Cornucopia, to a familiar path. Right where my enemies are waiting.


	5. Running

Chapter 5 - Running

My eyes dart from tree to tree, taking in each spidery branch, making sure there are no pursuers behind me. The world has shrunk. There is just the arena, me, and ruthless killers. Ruthless killers who are now just a hundred metres away from me. If they have a bow and a good shooter, this is the end.

I crouch low as I run, flying through the long grasses. Up - if I go up I will find the towering willow maze, and be able to turn left to our camp in the little wood, and warn the others. Quickly, Maria - they're sprinting after you now. I'm at the willow maze's grand entrance, when they are only fifty metres away. Running to the woods and warning tyler will be no good now - so I scream.

"Tyler! TYLER! RUN, you've got to RUN!" I hear him yelling at the others to wake up, and I know he's trying to create a distraction and lose my pursuers. I can't run left, so I run blindly into the willow maze. Dark - just blooming shadows and silver moonlight. Beautiful at any moment apart from now. I take twists and turns, running further than I knew I could. Anything to get away from these people and the certain death they bring. So I fly through the maze's twists and turns, not caring where it takes me. After half a mile, I slip out of a hole in the maze - I've stuck to the edge as bestg I could - and disappear from their sight. In their eyes, I must have simply vanished.

They appear a few metres away from me, but aren't aware that I'm there. I'm on the other side of the willow wall, free. They are hopelessly lost, however, not aware that they are just centimetres from a path back to the entrance. I stand on the gravel, listening in.

"'Wonder how she got that ten," says Tyrese.

"She runs like a gazelle. Maybe she did a few laps of the track."

"Don't be stupid!"

"Whatever. I've seen her, she throws knives like you throw that spear. But quicker, and more. She'd kill you before-"

"Before _what, _Michel?" Tyrese says menacingly. "Before I could throw this spear? You reckon I'd let a little, _twelve year-old __**rat **_kill me? Have fun in Hell, mate."

I hear the sickening sound of spear in stomach, and flee. A cannon fires. The last thing I hear of them is Tyrese's voice on the wind as I flee into the night.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU LITTLE RAT! NO TWELVE YEAR OLD'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Panting, I lean back against a tree in our clearing. My team is long gone, the tree stump where Tyler sat on guard is cold. The anthem played as I ran through the maze, blinded by panic. I did however register who died.

In district order the faces appeared. Michel Halogen. Alexios Sebastian. Beige Caldofe. Hayden Charm. Marleen Lilies. Willow Carter. Sadie Wren. Seven deaths. Low for the opening day. Michel's dramatic death after the Career's spat (I know we're all teams, but Tyrese Marko is classic Career), and my frantic race through the woods, along with the bloodbath and Skye's traitoring, have provided a thriling first day. I know the audience are looking through our tactics carefully, betting and most of all wondering when we will kill our traitor. I don't know myself.

But for now I must _find _my team and the traitor, or face the arena alone. Exhausted, I drift off at the foot of the tree, slumped against my backpack. My bundle of knives never leaves my hand.

A couple of hours before dawn (I estimate) I set off down the path. Walking along, I find there's another, much nearer pond a little past the woods. Much easier and safer. I could have avoided the whole thing. They were coming for us anyway.

I refill my bottle at the pond, picking strawberries off a bush as I wait for the water to purify. The day will be hot, not good for me on my task. Tyrese's team has suffered the most, I realise, with three deaths. I guess Carter died in the bloodbath, Charm too, and Michel Halogen was most definitely speared in the stomach by Tyrese. I relive the thud and the death scream, and shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. No way Maria - no way.

I pass Tyrese's camp, where the three of them are asleep on the mud. So arrogant, not leaving anybody to guard. I creep past, only drawing a complete breath as I get to the top of the hill that I saw as I stood on my pedestal - the one that I couldn't figure out what was behind. Now I see it's bright, wild flowers, patches of green bush, and deep holes just as the ones that guard the stream. The stream continues here, round the hill, thickening to a river. I pick a mint leaf off a bush and chew, my instincts telling me that Tyler wouldn't take the team here. Not when escaping it would be confusing and strenuous. I carry on through the fields, past the Cornucopia, to the orchard I fled just six or seven hours ago.

In the beautiful dawn sunlight, the trees are not spidery or hard to navigate. They are inviting, with juicy apples on the boughs and thick brown trunks. I pick twenty of the biggest apples and put them into my rucksack as I walk. The bushes I saw were indeed raspberry, so I pick a tub of them. I don't touch the bluish berries, though I'm pretty certain they're sloe berries. I add blackberries to the raspberry tub and continue.

I find a message carved into the mud at the top of the orchard, as I'm about to exit into the fields.

_The bushes - T_

I smooth it out and go into the web of bushes, and after a while of poking around find Skye sleeping. Even her nasty face is a relief.

"Tyler?" I call out as loudly as I dare. "Tyler? Ellie?"

"You're here!" Ellie cries in relief. "Oh my God, we thought you might have been killed! We heard the cannon an hour or so after you yelled for us to run, and we thought-"

"But you didn't see my face when the anthem played."

"Yeah, that's when we knew you were okay. Tyler said you were clever, that you'd find us again. But who died when that cannon went off?"

"Michel Halogen. The Careers had a fight over whether I could kill Tyrese, not knowing I was hidden a few metres away. Michel said yes - it kind of slipped out - and he got speared by Tyrese. Tyrerse started screaming to the air that he'd kill me, and I took that as my cue to run. I've been looking for you for three hours, two, I dunno. I spent a couple of hours at our old camp in the woods."

"Okay. Where are the Careers?"

"I reckon they're still in the willow maze," I laugh, though it could be true. They were hopelessly lost, whereas I kept track, and they were a mile in at least. I ran further than I ever have before.

"Willlow maze?"

"It's huge. I ran into it to lose them. We ran for around a mile, and the I slipped away. But it's all willow trees, knitted together, impossible to get to the other side. It'd take me days, just winding round. I think there's an open space in the middle though."

"Do you think we'd be able to find it and camp there? This was just temporary, until we found you. we were about to go searching. Oh, do you want breakfast?"

"I've had it," I say, feeling quite proud. I pull out the tubs of berries, a little bag of mint leaves, and the ten juicy apples.

"Neat," Ellie replies. "So, do you think we could find it?"

"I think so. It'd take half a day though."

"No problem. We'll give them a little drama to hold fire, if we sense the audience is getting bored."

I laugh. "I don't think the Careers'll be in there any time soon, either, let alone in the middle. They were _very _lost."

"We'll have to watch out for them in there, then!" We laugh, which is mad given the circumstances. She leaves me with Skye, as she goes to find Tyler and tell him I'm back, and tell him the plans. As she disappears into a bush, I begin to think.

What does she mean by drama?

Please review, and thanks to all my readers!


	6. Puzzles

Chapter 6 - Puzzles

"I told you she'd find us. But you said-" Ellie is cut off by Tyler.

"No, I said I was _worried _she wouldn't make it. I didn't say she wouldn't. But she's so much tougher than I thought."

I blush, but they can't see me.

"Whatever," Ellie finishes as they get back to me. I'm tying a knot in the broken handle of a small burlap sack. I put our apples into it, and drop it into my huge backpack.

"Maria! I'm so glad you're back! The willow maze, I think it's a good idea, but how do we get out quickly to get water, and then find our way back?"

"We could leave trails," Ellie suggests. "Clever ones. Snapped branches as if someone ran through, or arrows the opposite way as to where we have to go."

"I love the arrows idea," I say.

"Arrows it is," Tyler says. "Are we ready? I think we'd better get going, I don't like the idea of running from the Careers in these bushes."

"What's _left _of the Careers," I point out. "There's just three of them."

"Who's left then?" Skye asks. We'd completely forgotten her. She's cutting the bark off a long stick, perhaps making a back-up arrow, or wasting time. Probably the latter.

I tolerate her. "Tyrese, Natalie Quinn and Katrina Cress. Why?"

"Just wondered," she says quickly. _Too quickly. _I raise my eyebrows at her and she cowers.

I'm thinking about Skye - it's suspicious. Then 'Drama'. 'Drama' means killing Skye? Possibly. Could Ellie have been hinting? I'm still pondering it as we enter the willow maze.

We plow my route, every fork we come to laying down an arrow in the wrong direction. We get to a dried brown pool of blood, and I freeze. Skye steps right in it, not caring. The group's ten metres away before they realise I'm not following. Christoph turns around and beckons to me.

"Maria?" Tyler asks.

"I'm coming - it's just, this is where they killed Michel. There's an exit right here, too."

They return to me to inspect it, and nod in approval. We enlarge it, and then carry on. Then, I say a silent goodbye to Michel Halogen. He believed in me and was murdered for it. Might as well count him as one of my kills.

We use my compass and carry on North, until we find the middle. The huge circle is perfect for a base, with four entrances. We roll out our mats, have a small meal, and talk. It's relaxed, and I wonder how long the Gamemakers will let this continue. What traps are laying dormant in this sinister maze?

A couple of hours later, we hear a cannon boom.

"'Wonder who that was," I say.

"Whoever's on guard when the anthem starts, wake who's sleeping and tell them. I think the death toll comes at 10pm."

"Yeah," Tyler agrees.

Christoph and Ellie are on guard, and me, Tyler, Ellie and Skye sleep. Nobody trusts Skye to guard.

The trumpets sound, and a face appears in the sky.

"John Mocha," Ellie tells us. "District 6."

"That's both of District 6 dead then."

"Oh, yeah."

"Why don't me and Ellie liven it up a little for the audience?" I suggest. "Go get some apples and berries whilst it's dusk, and perhaps kill a tribute or two?"

"Fine, but be _very _careful!" Tyler warns. We gather up weapons, and our basic supplies. I take Skye's confiscated bow and my ten knives, Ellie two of the original twelve knives and a spear I doubt she could do much harm with.

"Bye Dad!" we call, knowing the audience wil have a good laugh, and leave. We slip through the hole I made the day before, and are free in the fields. We make good pace and soon I can see the Cornucopia. It glints in the evening light and the arena seems almost peaceful. For a second.

We pick twenty apples and put them in the sack, and then pick more raspberries. Most of the strawberries are gone, whether animal or human has taken them I can't tell. They've been taken recently though. Very. The stalks aren't withered, or even drooping. In the last hour, definitely. My heart begins to pound at the thought of someone close by.

"Ellie, you don't think there's anybody close by, do you?" I say quietly.

"What makes you think that?"

"The strawberries are all gone - there were loads yesterday - and these stalks aren't even drooping. Theses were picked recently - _very_."

"Oh." Her face drops and she chews her cheek. "You reckon?" She examines the stalk, and presses her lips together. That's when we hear the rustling. Not again - I don't want another high-speed chase.

We flip round, my bow loaded and Ellie's knife poised to fly. Carmen Soil appears from the bushes.

"Don't kill me," the blonde tells us.

"Why not?" I say.

"Because it would be embarrassing to be killed by a twelve year old," she replies cockily, as if it's the simplest, most obvious thing in the world. "God, I dunno how you got that ten. You're thick. How did you, then? I bet you can't even fire that arrow."

"Want to bet?" I ask.

"Ooh!" she taunts, waving her arms. "Look at little babe, all alone in an arena full of big, scary people! All - alone." Where's Ellie? I sigh in relief as I spot the green eyes. She's melted into the bush, but is stepping out now.

"No she's not," Ellie says. Carmen jumps. She smooths back her hair, and looks around nervously. She turns, so that her back is against us, and puts her hands around her mouth.

"RANDY! GRAYDON! QUICK!" she hollers. Ellie's knife flicks into Carmen's back and she gasps. It's possibly fatal, but I send an arrow in. Carmen has a minute, or less. Regret floods through me, but I say a few words.

"We know they're not coming, Carmen. Sorry." I truly mean the last word, too. Then we stride away. Back to the maze. Suddenly, my life is confusing. A set of puzzles, and I have fitted the last piece in one. The last piece - a bloodied arrow tip.


	7. Traitor

_Ellie's Thoughts: _

I've never seen a child like her. Tough to the point that I wonder if she has ever cried, to the point that I see her send an arrow into Carmen Soil's back. Just twelve and yet many years older in the mind. A girl who lost her childhood in a world nobody should have to face, yet everybody does. She throws knives, she fires arrows, she got four extra training points than me, one for each inch she is shorter than me. I want to protect her, but I'm not sure whether she'd like it. She flies solo.

I look over at Ellie. Probably four inches taller than me, and five years older. Blonde hair in a ponytail that is falling out in tufts, and pink cheeks. The arena outfit, just as every tribute, and green eyes. She's watching the horizons, and I hate that we have to. I hate that we lost our childhoods. I know it's stupid, but I voice these thoughts aloud.

"I hate it," I begin.

"What?"

"That we have to fight to the death for their entertainment, that we lost our childhoods. That the rebe-" Ellie claps her hand over my mouth and puts her lips to my ear. "I think so too, but we can't go saying that on camera. I want to start another rebellion."

I gasp, and put my lips to her ear. "I do too."

"You could be the face of the rebellion," she whispers.

My stomach swoops. "Alright. I wish we could talk to Kyan."

"Yeah," she says normally. We could have been saying anything. "I think I fancy Tyler." I seriously hope she's acting for the cameras.

"Seriously?"

"Eh."

"So, yes." I say. She nods, and I pretend to feel sick.

We arrive at the oval fourty minutes later, to a stressed, worried Tyler. He's pacing the length of the area, hand in his hair.

He gasps when we stride into the circle.

"I thought one of you had been killed. I was so, so freaked out. All I could think was- was-"

"But we're alive," I say. He nods.

"Who died?" Skye asks.

"Carmen Soil," I reply, lips pressed together.

"Who killed her?" asks Tyler.

"Both of us. I don't know whose kill list it'll go on. Probably Maria's."

"How?" Skye ventures.

"Knife and arrow."

"Oh, okay. I'm going out, I'm bored. I'll be back in a couple hours, probably." We let her go, and I mutter to Tyler.

"I like the sound of 'probably'." We laugh.

Christoph speaks up. "I'll follow her, she's up to something. You don't get _bored _in the Hunger Games." We nod, and he slips off close behind her.

We wait, and wait.

"Hello Skye," we say with menacing, fake smiles, when she returns. Christoph darted through the maze and filled us in. What we heard shocked us a little - we suspected - and Skye is in for it. Her smile falters.

"Oh, hi."

"We've got some business to discuss, haven't we? How _is _Tyrese doing? Next time you go to treason, tell him I said hi," I finish wickedly, looking into her eyes coolly. She shrinks back, onto a log.

"I didn't - I didn't - _mean _to-" she stutters.

"You did, oh _yes _you did."

"Did I really?" she bites back.

"_Yeah_," I say, prodding her with Christoph's spear. "You told them where we were camped, our skills, everything. we have no choice."

"You're gonna kill me?"

"Maybe we should leave her to the wolves," Ellie suggests.

"She'd just join Tyrese's team."

"Yeah," Tyler agrees.

"So, arrow, spear, knife or trident? We have quite a selection," Gunner says.

"That's too cold. She might be despicable, but she's from home. Arrow, get it done with."

"_My _bow," Skye squeaks. Me, Tyler, Ellie, Gunner and Christoph are sat on the floor, picking through supplies, when Skye bolts. We scramble up but aren't fast enough, our legs tired and stiff. Gunner, Christoph and Tyler take chase, but return empty-handed.

"Damn," I say. "It would have been awful to kill someone who _was _my friend, and was from home - I couldn't have done it." Ellie nods, Tyler nods, and Christoph nods. Gunner doesn't seem too fussed, but he's not the most sentimental person I've ever seen.

"_That _was drama," Ellie laughs.

"Yep," I laugh, and we settle down to sleep. We have Ellie and Tyler on guard, but I can't sleep, thinking about how Skye told the Careers where we were camped. I get up silently, and sit on a log a few yards away from Ellie and Tyler. They haven't noticed me up. But I notice their hands are entwined as they watch the entrances.

A few minutes later, it's lucky I'm on guard, because they're snogging each other's faces off. I raise my eyebrows, knowing the audience will love it. But will the Capitol like the newest star-crossed lovers? Me thinks not.


	8. Clouds

Clouds

The clouds are gathering, and have long since swallowed up the blue skies. Rain patters down on the thin willow trees and our heads. There's no way to make shelter from the thin trees, so we gather up our things and vacate the maze. I feel certain the rains are targeting us, forcing us out of the maze.

"Why don't we go down to the stream?" Gunner asks us all as we stand in the middle of the arena, thigh high in grass.

"The holes," I remind him.

"Ye-" he begins, but is cut off by an arrow in the neck. Not mine. Somebody has another bow, and they're near. I raise a knife as his cannon fires, , and Skye bolts from the bushes.

"Quick!" I yell to the rest of my team, and we leap through the grass after her. She's operating alone, then. We follow her for about half a mile, until we reach the Cornucopia. Skye darts down one of the dangerously deep holes, and disappears.

"We'll follow her," I say, gesturing to me and Christoph. We take chase into the hole.

It's not just a deep pit, it's the opening of a tunnel. A network of tunnels, criss-crossed under the ground. She's left footprints in the dust, and we follow them. She hits a dead end eventually, and we do too. We skid to a stop in front of her, and she presses back against the wall.

"You're dead," Christoph says dangerously.

"Sorry it had to be me," I add. "Any last words?"

"Flood," she sobs out. A spear and a knife catch her in the chest, and her cannon fires.

"Flood?" I say to Christoph. "What does she mean by-" I'm cut off by the roar. Water begins to drip through the tunnel ceiling. The wave of water is in the tunnel above. Suddenly, I get what Skye meant by flood. Was she trying to help us, or telling us we'd die anyway? I've no time to think, because the ceiling is going a soggy, dark brown. As cracks race through, I grab Christoph's hand and drag him out. Then we run.

Ten, twenty metres later the first hint of water catches us, biting at my knees and making it even harder to run. "TYLER!" I'm yelling. "TYLER?" Thirty screams later, my throat is sore and I doubt I could yell again. The water is just below our shoulders and we're close to giving up and just letting the water take us. I begin to wonder what I am losing, what my life means.

Suddenly, a voice echoes back, and I gasp.

"MARIA? CHRISTOPH!"

"YES?" I choke. The air is full of dust and the water ricochets off the walls, spraying us in the faces.

"YOU'RE NEAR, REALLY NEAR, YOU JUST NEED TO KEEP ON GOING!" The water pulls at my legs, up to my neck. Waves begin to crash over my head, and I surface retching. "MARIA?"

"SHE'S OKAY!" Christoph coughs. We're climbing now, out of the water. I think we've made it and can see Tyler's face, grinning in relief, when a wave crashes over us. Christoph loses his grip and is tugged down into the tunnel, and I'm left hanging by my fingertips and toes, submerged. I grab Tyler's rope, and he pulls me out. In those brief seconds, we've lost sight of Christoph.

I lay choking on the mown green grass by the Cornucopia, and Tyler hits me on the back. I catch a breath, retch up more water, and then begin to cry, curled up on the grass. The whole nation will be watching this. Why do my family have to see this? Tyler puts his arms around me and pulls me up. Ellie has the bow drawn and is on guard. We hear a cannon boom - Christoph. I think of his last moments, terrible. Alone and helpless, drowning in the dark, suffocating tunnels. Two bodies float down there beneath me. Oh my god, what do I do?

"Where will we camp?" I say weakly.

"Let's go back to the woods," he says. "The Careers are behind the hill. Can you walk?"

"Yeah." We trek up to the woods, where I sit down against my favourite tree with a blanket wrapped around me. A parachute falls from the sky. I pick it up delicately, examining the silver box. I open it carefully.

"Chocolate," Ellie says. I smile - I've only ever had a bite at Harvest, and now there's eight bars just sat in a box. I laugh, suddenly cheerful. The chocolate worked, it's picked up our spirits. I sleep well, and when I wake nothing has happened. Good. Yesterday, I had enough adventure for a lifetime. I remember laying gasping on the grass, just _breathing. _I focus on my breathing now, how I'm so lucky to be doing this. Yesterday, three people I knew well were robbed of it. We eat breakfast, and I put on a jumper.

"What do we do now?" Ellie asks.

"Wait, I guess," I say.

"For what?" Tyler asks.

"I dunno, but we are NOT going down those holes again."

"I hear you," Elliue says. A couple of moments pass silently, and I burst into laughter awkardly. We all end up laughing, just for the sake of laughing. Ellie falls off her stump, and I snort.

A while later, I find myself thinking. What _are_ we waiting for? I don't wait long, however, because as I sit on guard that night, a white-hot bolt of lightning lights up the sky. The wind whistles and branches begin to snap off the trees. I wake the others quickly.

"Is there no _end_?" I yell to the skies. "I was just freaking half drowned!"

"We'd better get out of the trees, Maria," says Ellie. "I think lightning's attracted to trees." At her words we scramble, putting our belongings into the backpacks and jogging out.

We stand at the Cornucopia half an hour later, weapons out. I lost my knives when the tunnels flooded, but Ellie gives me one of her two that I gave her right at the start, a few days ago. We've been here a week, probably a bit more. Eight days? Nine? Ten? Nine or ten, I think. I look around, heart pounding. I watch a tree fall in the orchard, shaking the ground. A group of people shoot out, desperately running. Moments later, another group appears after them. A girl from the first group trips up on the sodden ground, and is surrounded by the second group. I recognise Tyrese's face through the blurry air. The rain is lashing down now, blinding me almost. She's speared with a trident, and a cannon booms. Laughter rings out on the wind, and I know sending an arrow in would be useless. The winds would catch it.

I feel completely at the mercy of nature as we stand uncovered in the middle of a field, hunted by trained killers, beaten by wind and rain. My hair whips my face, and I walk over to Tyler and Ellie. We put our arms around each other for warmth,. and I yell over the wind.

"HURRICANE!"


	9. Blue Skies

We enter a world where even walking is a struggle. The winds knock us down, and everybody retreats. You can't even raise a spear - the hurricane simply pulls it out of your hand.

Eleven of the twenty-four remain. Melanie Howard's face appeared in the sky last night. I watched her venture into the tunnels, obviously looking for shelter. Four days of relentless rain, wind and lightning follow, and we stay mainly silent. You have to scream over the howling wind.

"ELLIE?"

"YES?"

"THEY HAVE TO END THIS, IT'LL GET BORING! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT'S GOT LEFT?"

"IF YOU'RE RIGHT, ONLY A DAY OR LESS!"

I am right. The winds die down, the lightning stops, and the rain shuts off suddenly. We gather up our stuff and head back to the woods quickly, in case the Careers decided to take advantage of our open position. I go over to my favourite tree, only to find a charred, crumbling log. I sit next to the log on the soaked bed of leaves, feeling empty.

My two sisters - Amelia and Carlita - have watched me fight for my life, have surely cried and cheered and held their breath, laughed and gasped in horror, as I face what no twelve year old should have to face. Traitors, murderers, mind games and tricks. Flooding tunnels and reapings and murder. I've no idea what my brother Isla, just nine, must be feeling. Fear? My mother must be distraught - watching me murder people carelessly, sending arrows into backs and throwing knives. I push away these thoughts, and once again am engulfed by emptiness. Hunched up by the crumbling tree, I feel merely tired.

A cannon booms, the sound echoing throughout the arena. A few hours later, in the black of night, as Tyler and Ellie kiss - oblivious, Denise Matcher's face lights up the sky. It disappears, and I put my eyes back on the horizon. Hours drag on, until dawn comes.

The black shifts subtly to deep blue, and then orange creeps along the horizon line. I am exhausted, but somebody had to guard whilst they smooched. They are still wrapped around each other in sleep, but stir now. They pick themselves up, stretch, and I face them - sleepy and irritable.

"Hey," I say. "I was half-drowned a few days ago, then subjected to four days on guard during a hurricane whilst you two smooched - will I _ever_ get to freaking sleep?"

"Sorry," they apologise profoundly, and then return to normal, un-feeling, cruel friends. "You look terrible."

"I am aware," I reply, folding my arms. "_Oh no, the pageant is today! Whatever shall I do?_" I laugh, making sure they know I was joking and not really angry. "But you look worse. Kissing all night gives you red cheeks, tangled hair, and ruffles your clothes. Didn't you know? Oh, and doing it in front of an innocent twelve year-old isn't very good either!"

"Innocent?" scoffs Ellie. "You've killed...Carmen, Skye - well, I forget, but you're not innocent, believe me!"

"I don't want anything sexual!" I laugh.

"We're not being sexy," says Tyler, posing and batting his eyelids. "But if you see me that way I can't help it." I pretend to puke, and know the audience is laughing. This is how we pass a day in the arena, almost drunk on laughter. We block out the people who want our blood and throw a party right there in the woods.

The next day, nothing has happened. Nor the next. The audience will be bored, restless. So why not hunt down the Careers?


	10. Regret

"No way," Ellie tells me, and Tyler nods. "You're absolutely exhausted. You're sleeping."

"Fine," I submit. I am tired - very. I curl up, and sleep.

A few hours later, I wake. Ellie and Tyler are talking quickly and quietly, huddled together.

"We can't do this! Are you mad? We're in an arena, fighting to the death! Only one of us can win, Ellie, and they're not going to pull a rabbit out of the reaping bowl and change the rules!"

"But I love you."

"So do I," Tyler says, and there are tears in his eyes. "But we can't all get out alive! Besides, you promised we'd save her!" He points to me.

"But she always ends up saving us," Ellie says quietly. "Let's count the times she's saved our skins."

"No, it's embarrassing being saved by a twelve year-old."

"She's not really twelve," Ellie replies. "Inside, she's our age, older even. It's awful." Tyler nods.

"Can't the whole group that remains win?"

"Nope. I doubt we'd make it anyway."

"We have to," replies Ellie. She leans over, and meets Tyler's lips. Whilst they're busy, I sidle into the bushes for a crap. It's not my biggest problem, figuring out how to go for a poop without the cameras airing it live, but it's embarrassing.

"Could I have five?" I ask the tree, where I know a camera is stationed. Then I grin.

"What are you saying?" yells Ellie from Tyler's arms.

"Just telling Caesar to make sure they don't air me pooping!"

A couple of minutes later, I straighten up and wave to the camera. "Ah, that's better!" My mother is definitely shaking her head in disbelief.

We pass the day eating, sleeping, getting water and even _dancing_. Yeah, we're bored.

"We should go hunt down the Careers," Tyler suggests. "Like Maria said. Before they give us another storm or something."

And so we do.

I hurry to get water, and when I return they are talking again - hushed, fast voices. But it's not loving, they're fighting, and quite viciously at that. Ellie draws my bow, arrow pointed at Tyler's chest, and Tyler pulls out the spear. Some body is going to die. I listen, frozen in horror.

"Might as well," says Ellie. "As you said, only one of us can win, and you're planning for it to be you, aren't you sweetheart?"

"No - I-!" Tyler protests. Her finger moves on the string, about to release the arrow, when I leap out of the bushes between them. She tries to stop, but she's already set it in motion. The arrow punctures my arm and I drop to the ground in agony, suppressing screams. I clutch the grass as she sends an arrow into Tyler's brain. I give up and scream.

"What did you do that for?" I yell, tears falling.

"Maria," Tyler whispers. I'm bleeding all over him, but I kneel beside him and hug him. "You tried your best, thank you." A tear slips, and his cannon fires.

Time is frozen. There is just me and the dead boy and a flood of regret. Tyler's last words echo in my head. 'You tried your best, thank you.'

I give up and sob over his body. I'd stay there for as long as possible, but Ellie pulls me up.

"It was a game, all a huge lie," she tells me. "You think I loved him? I wanna win." I should kill her now, she has no intention of saving me if the Careers come. But I let it slide, blinded by pain. "I'm sorry I hit you," she tells me. I nod, and she pulls me over to inspect my arm. It's not horrible, but I can't bear pain. She washes it and puts on a bandage, and we get back to the camp.

"I don't think we'll be hunting down any Careers today," I say. She lets me sleep, but I stay awake and plot. I need her until my arm is good, and then she is disposable. I need her by my side to kill the boys, too. Randy Charcoal I can deal with. Yes, my thoughts are cold, but Ellie made it clear she had to win. So, when my arm is better, I will kill her. Now though, I watch her as I watched Skye.

Seeing Tyler's face in the night sky was terrible. The next day, three cannons fire. Natalie Quinn, Katrina Cress and Logan Gnute's faces light up the sky. Six left. They will have done the interviews today.

My family will be hopeful, but that just scares me. I don't want to let them down, and I'm worried that I will.

The next day, I promise myself I will be one step closer to victory.


	11. Fire Away

"Why did you kill him Ellie?" I ask quietly, as we walk down to the pond.  
"Tyler?" she replies.  
"Yeah."  
"Only one of us can win, right? And they're not going to pull a star-crossed lovers again, are they?"  
"So to win, you'd kill me?"  
"We're allies."  
"So were you and Tyler. Didn't stop you."  
Ellie thinks through her reply. "Don't make this hard for yourself Maria," she says finally. Then she laughs, masking the obvious, 'Yes.' Seeing as we're hunting down Tyrese I let it slide once again, but it's only a matter of time, I think.

We spot Tyrese fifteen minutes later. He's leant against the Cornucopia lazily, basking in the sun. How can he be so relaxed, on his own in the arena? We watch from the bushes, my knife raised, Ellie's bow drawn. We tiptoe over to the Cornucopia, sure we can take him out alone, when others appear. Mackenzie appears first, knives in hand. I know he can't throw them, but my heart thuds nervously anyway. Graydon follows at his heels, a burlap sack swung over his shoulders. And Randy is with them, cleaning a spear for Tyrese. It seems they're using her for a slave. We make a quick decision.  
"We shoot Tyrese, and then run, got it?"  
I nod. "But where do we run?"  
"The maze," she tells me. "The backwards arrows are still there."  
"Got it. Who's gonna shoot him? You?"  
"Yeah." Ellie loads the bow, and gets her aim. She waits, waits, and waits some more.  
"Fire!" I say, and she obliges.

Time splits. The arrow soars. My heart beats. Her heart beats. Tyrese's heart _stops _beating.  
The arrow catches him in the back and as we run, the cannon fires. I lose Ellie halfway up the hill, and duck into a bush for fear of being seen. The Careers are taking chase, spreading out. In fact, Randy is just steps away from where I crouch. She pokes through the bushes, and my heart is about to explode as I raise my knife. It lodges in her back and the cannon fires. Two down.  
I gaze at the stocky blonde, sprawled in her pool of blood. I take the knife, wipe it on a bay leaf, and carry on. I could kill anyone right now, without hesitation. Later the human feelings will come, but now adrenaline is blocking them very effectively. I carry on, slipping through the bushes toward Graydon. Tyrese's death was so simple. He was ignorant and paid dearly for it. I am ten metres away from Graydon when a cannon fires, startling me.  
Graydon takes off up the hill and I've missed my chance. Who was it? It can only be Mackenzie or Ellie, Graydon was right here in front of me and I'd know if I was dead. Today has been a bloodbath, better than the first day in terms of drama. I can feel it though, somehow, I will be out of the dome and the terror it brings soon. Perhaps not today, maybe not tomorrow, but - whichever way - I will be out of here, headed home.  
That night, as I nestle in the bushes, Mackenzie's face appears in the sky along with Tyrese and Randy. Ellie is okay and I set out to find her in the dark.  
She's in the woods where we first camped, a nasty cut across her shoulder. I put on antiseptic cream by torchlight, and wrap it up.  
"Who killed Randy?" she asks me as I wrap her arm up and put it into a sling.  
"Me. Who killed Mackenzie?"  
"Me." I think for a minute, and realise it would've had to have been her. Graydon was with me and Randy was dead.  
"Oh, yeah," I reply. That night, on guard, I am in turmoil. I haved made the final three, one opponent is asleep completely at my mercy, and the other is not a terrible threat. It will just come to a terrible stand-off between me and Ellie, so I take her bow and step forward. Everything in my body screams apart from my mouth as I send the arrow into her back. A cannon fires and I cry. I've taken a life. She could've gone home. I have to remind myself that she would've killed me for victory. Then, as dawn breaks, I take what will be helpful and look for Graydon, whilst I am on a roll.

I think, as I sent that arrow flying into Ellie's back, I lost my soul as well.


	12. A Friend Like You

No sense in wasting time. This is surely the last day, and the Gamemakers will be sending in a twist to add to the fun. I wait by the Cornucopia as the sun rises, knife ready. I think I've been quite lucky for a tribute - just an arrow to the arm. I'm fairly well fed and haven't gone mad. My heart beats steadily. I hear the hiss, see the flicking pink tongue. The green scales, the size...  
The giant snake winds through the grass towards me and I scream. Graydon is behind, and I know I have to kill him for the Gamemakers to call the snake off. I know killing him will end his terror, too. Fear paralyses him and he's the perfect target. So I make my move.  
My hands are trembling and the arrow misses. My fate is in the blade of this knife. Graydon throws his spear and I drop to the ground, rolling out of the way. It clatters on the side of the Cornucopia as the snake slithers over me.  
The weightg is crushing but is only on the back pof my legs. Still, I am trapped. This is it - Graydon just has to pick up the spear and impale me. But his mouth is wide in disbelief and soon mine is too. The Gamemakers are playing music into the arena. Upbeat music.

'_No need to worry, you are my only,  
Baby are you down down down down down, doooown, dooown,  
Even if the sky is falling down.' _

I writhe under the snake, renewed by fury. I free myself, and run for Graydon.  
"Look, I'm sorry!" I cry to Graydon. "But I have to get home."  
"I know, you will. I was never meant for the final two," he replies, shocking me. That's when I notice the blood gushing from his side. "I won't last another two minutes. Please, end it." This battle has been quick, a blip in space.

Pity sends a knife into his head, and the cannon fires. I feel a tiny part of my soul return, my pity and empathy are still in there. Trumpets sound and the music plays loud. I smile, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the youngest victor in history, Maria Bracken!" The hovercradft lowers it's ladder, and I'm glued on. My smile is glued to my cheeks, and I must look stupid. Aboard the hovercraft are a medic team, Kyan, Albany and Adira. Kyan pulls me in for a hug, keeping me there.  
"You did it," he says, as the medic team check on my arm, clean it and re-wrap it. "You really did it. Youngest victor ever."  
"It doesn't feel right. In a minute, I swear, I'll wake up and be in the wood with Ellie again."  
"Don't worry, it's real," he laughs. "You're done with all this now. A few days and we'll be home." I smile again, and Albany and Adira rush over, clapping their hands excitedly.  
"You did it!" they squeal, bouncing so hard I wonder if the hovercraft will fall out of the sky. I look out the window nervously, waiting for us to plunge to the ground. We don't and I relax again. Adira brings me a glass of apple juice with a straw and a frilly white collar. I drink it back in one and she laughs, bringing me a plate of meat and crispy potatoes. I dig in, eating until I'm completely stuffed. Then I sit back from the table and ask Kyan what will happen next.  
"Um...You won't need any surgery you're doing really well. You'll just eat, get some weight back, and then the ceremony. It'll probably be the day after tomorrow. Is that good for you? I can have it pushed back further."  
"No, that's good."  
"Your stylists will be working through the night, I can tell you that. They haven't got much time."  
We land on the Training Centre roof, and I glimpse cheering crowds as we go down the steps. I eat dessert that evening, and we watch Caesar Flickerman announce my victory. I should be happy, ecstatic. I am, but can't shake the hollow feeling out.

I jump up in the morning, only to remember that I'm not in the arena anymore. Not able to relax again, I head into the sitting room. Kyan is on the sofa, cup of tea in hand, and I join him, tucking my knees up to my chin to keep warm.  
"I don't understand," I tell him.  
"Understand what?"  
"I'm not myself. I'm twelve and I've already killed - I dunno how many - people. It's scary. I don't know why I did it."  
Kyan thinks for a moment, brow furrowed. "You're scared because you weren't in control. Your instincts were in control. You killed those people because it was the only way to stay alive, to keep your heart beating. I know this might sound twisted, but it's okay to kill those people because if you hadn't, they'd have killed you. See?"  
"Yeah. It was the right thing to do if I wanted to survive." I still haven't settled it in my mind, but I feel better. I eat gammon steak and potatoes for breakfast, and spend the day drinking, eating, thinking and sleeping. Night comes and I head out to the balcony, already well-rested.  
Under the stars - not that there are many because of the light pollution - I suddenly feel calm. Even happy. I should be. I have won my life, freedom, fame and riches at the age of twelve. Putting everything behind me I can smile.  
Just interviews to go and then I will be home. Home, but haunted.  
I'm looking up at the skies, thinking about death, when Kyan appears. He knows what I'm thinking.  
"They'll never really leave you," he says quietly.  
"Never?" I ask.  
"No. I remember every single one, every second as if it happened yesterday." I frown and he apologises. "Sorry. I can only imagine what you're going through. Here, you're cold." He pulls me to him and hugs me, keeping me there. It's warm, and I've haven't had a father figure since I was five, so I stay there.  
"My father disappeared seven years ago," I tell Kyan. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. I don't want his pity.  
"Yeah, I remember hearing. You know, I'm here now."  
"Yeah." This is awkward - very, but I know he means it. He doesn't want children because they'll face the reapings, but he's found some kind of daughter-friend combination. My father disappeared, but I've found some kind of father-friend combination. We fit together perfectly, understanding each other's problems and fears, both knowing regret like no other. Having a friend sure helps.  
Then I think about Gloria. My two best friends, Kyan - who I've known for just days and is twenty-five, and Gloria, my childhood friend. Gloria won't understand the Games, but Kyan will. Kyan won't understand girl stuff, but Gloria will. The perfect balance.  
With that in mind, roll on the interviews.


	13. Gloria!

The anthem plays, and I hear Caesar Flickerman greeting the audience. The crowd roars as my prep team is introduced, and my heart thuds nervously. What if I say something stupid? I hear the screams and cheers as Albany and Adira are presented, dressed shockingly. If I thought the screams, the clapping, the stomping and the cheering were loud before, it was nothing compared to when Kyan is brought onto the stage. But even that hollows compared to my arrival.  
The roar is deafening, the lights flashing. I take a minute to adjust, and then sit myself carefully on the throne, waving to the crowd. Caesar introduces me, which takes a few minutes, and as it quietens down settles himself comfortably in the chair.  
"Maria!" he begins.  
"Caesar!" I reply. He laughs.  
"Maria! The youngest victor in history - just twelve! That is _amazing._"  
"I guess."  
"Modest. So modest!" he laughs. He goes on to say how amazing it is, a twelve year-old victor. Then, he starts up the video, and I watch nervously. Do I really want to see my time in the arena soon?  
Whoever puts together the film has to choose a story to tell, and today they simply follow me and my team.

They show me at the rreaping, muttering angrily to myself. The commentators are laughing as it cuts to my stepping off the train. I'm waving and smiling, laughing in awe. It cuts to my training score, Skye's, Ellie's and Tyler's. They show the chariots and me in my costume. Then, the interviews. After the interviews comes the first day. Me fending people off at the Cornucopia, grabbing supplies and weapons, and racing t the woods. The dramatic chase through the willow maze, Michel's death. Me finding the group again. Skye's betrayal and the flooding tunnels. Christoph being dragged away by the current to his death and me choking on the grass. Deaths and drama until Ellie kills Tyler and I get an arrow in the arm. It all blurs in my mind after that and I'm lost in thought. The next thing I know the snake is crushing my legs, I'm up and being announced the winner. The final shot is of me in Kyan's arms.  
Caesar finishes off with a few questions and it's over. Over. Tomorrow I will be on a train, travelling home. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough.

The next morning, after breakfast, we board the train.  
"Not long," Kyan says. "Just a night."  
"Kyan?"  
"Yes?"  
"What if the Games had gone wrong for me? Do you ever think about what could have happened if the Games had gone wrong for you?" I ask.  
"All the time," he says blankly.  
"So do I. Sorry - but I have to ask - what else do you think about?"  
"I see them die, again and again. I wake up thinking I'm some kind of monster, for taking all those lives. I hate myself for it, for everything, sometimes. I feel the pain, it just hits me again, and I know it's not real and yet it feels so intense. And some days I just feel so heavy and miserable, others I spring up, happy to be a victor. The next day, it will hit me. The grief, the regret, the hatred of myself. I don't want you to go down that path as well." Kyan begins to cry, and I pull him to me, crying myself. Albany strolls in and freezes at the sight of me and Kyan, holding each other, in tears. He puts his head over my shoulder and I forget how awkward this is, looping my arms around his shoulders. In fact, like this, Kyan falls asleep. I smooth back his hair and go to find Albany and Adira.

"What was wrong?" Albany asks.  
"It's not easy," I reply. "Being a victor. We're haunted, completely. He'll never be able to forget, and I won't either."  
They fuss over me, but I assure them I'm fine and we watch Kyan sleeping on the sofa. This is how we pass the time until District 7.  
I smile at the towering trees, the houses, the familiar roads. The car pulls in behind the Justice Building, and there I greet the crowds. I find Gloria in the crowd and she's crying happily. My family laughs and smiles, my mother crying just like Gloria. Kyan just grins. Skye's family glares, still sure she is an object of pure godliness. My two main school teachers, Mr. Brady and Mr. McCullock, are smiling. After the necessaries, and hugging my mother, I leave my family to move our possessions into the Victor's Village and greet the teachers first.  
"I knew you could do it," says Mr. Brady happily. "Kyan eh?" This is embarrassing now.  
"He is thirteen years older than me and he isn't the person you think he is!" I say.  
"Who is he then?" asks Mr. McCulloch.  
"He's sad," I reply flatly. "Look, I gotta go. See you soon."

"Gloria!"  
"Maria!"


	14. Visit the Truth

A pair of familiar arms encircle me, hugging me tightly. Gloria pulls me away, behind her house.  
"You made it!" she laughs, tears in her eyes.  
"Yep," I choke out, beginning to cry.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. It's just, I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Would you be offended if I said, 'Me neither'?"  
"Only slightly!" I laugh. "We've got all the time in the world now."  
"But I could still get reaped," she says quickly.  
"Do me a favour and _don't_!" I say, and she laughs. All this while, nobody has mentioned the Games, and I don't plan to. Not yet. Gloria moves it on as the conversation ebbs away.  
"Kyan eh?" You'd think I'd never been to the arena.  
"Do you know how many times I've been asked that?" I say.  
"A hundred?"  
"Close enough. But he's not the person you think he is."  
"What's he like then?"  
"He spent an hour crying yesterday."  
"Woah."  
"Yep. Then fell asleep in my arms."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. What's happened since I was gone?" I ask her.  
"Skye's parents cried, Mr. McCullock cried, Mr. Brady made some awful jokes about you, the principal made a speech in assembly that made it sound like you were dead, and you won the Hunger Games."  
"Nothing out of the ordinary then."  
"Yeah. It was boring without you."  
"So, watching your best friend fight to the death wasn't enough was it?" I laugh, tugging her along.  
"I've gotta go," she tells me. "But I'll find you later!"  
As I walk away, loneliness hits me. I get back to the square quickly, to the crowds. I weave my way through, until I'm stopped by Mr. Brady for a photo. We pose with his arm around me, both grinning, me holding the victor's placque. As soon as the Capitol photographer is done and disappeared into the crowd, Mr. Brady goes, "Where on earth did you pull that from?"  
"The smile?"  
"Yeah! Look, Rich-" he waves Mr. McCullock over. "Look at this. Normal Maria-" he points to me and my frown. "-smiley victor Maria! Smile, Maria!" I put on the cheesy grin and wave.  
"Wow," says Mr. McCullock.  
"Why do you act so surprised Mr. B?"  
"Call me Andy. You're a victor now, you're of higher status than me."  
"I am never going to be able to do that."  
"Whatever floats your boat," he says.  
"What?" I say. Mr. McCullock grabs a picture, and then I have to go. I slip through the people, but don't go unnoticed for long. Luckily, it's the person I was looking for.  
Kyan stays with me, which is lucky because I don't have a clue what to do. We get a photo with the mayor, glares from Skye's parents, and many more photos. As the sun goes down and I lean back on the Justice Building steps, I close my eyes and think. The day is far from over but most of the district people have returned to their houses, knowing that tomorrow will be just as action-packed. Just thinking.  
"What were you thinking about?" asks my English teacher, Ms. Moses, sitting down beside me.  
"A lot," I say, not revealing anything.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. But I'll never forget." I've always liked Ms. Moses, and if I had to tell a teacher about my experiences in the Games it would be her or Mr. Brady. "It's just, I _know _I'll never forget."  
"How do you know?" she asks.  
"Kyan never has."  
"Really? How do you know?"  
"He cried for about an hour yesterday, after telling me all about his Games. Then he fell asleep in my arms. He isn't the person I expected, I'l tell you that."  
"Nobody ever is though. I'd never have known that at the age of twelve, Maria Bracken would win the Hunger Games."  
"Neither would I." The conversation peters out and I go off to the Victors Village.

That night, as I lay in my new bed, in my new house, with my happy family, and my happy friends, I remember Ellie's words.  
"I want to start a rebellion too! You could be the face!" Well, it was along those lines anyway. Could that ever happen? My stomach turns and I know what I will do as soon as the cameras are gone. I will visit the library, and find the buried books. It's time to visit the truth.  
-


	15. Friends

After a couple of weeks, the cameras disappear. I can't say much for that time - I had no spare time to talk to family or friends, and cameras took pictures.

I visit Gloria in the afternoons, after she finishes school. As a victor, I don't go to school anymore, and I've a lot of spare time on my hands. One day, I make good on my promise to visit the library.  
I find the books, just where I left them, buried on the last shelf under a pile of bird-spotting books. I put them there as the title of one is Mockingjay. Now, the mockingjay's wings are dusty and I sneeze as I pull them out. I lean back against the wall and read. Half an hour later, Kyan appears. He doesn't even notice me at first, and it's no wonder. My head is covered with a hat and my face looks down in concentration. He's looking around, right where I hide the pre-rebellion books. Suddenly, I think I know what he's looking for.  
"What are you looking for?" I ask, and he spins around, taking the previously-unnoticed figure in.  
"Don't worry Ma'am, just a book on- Maria?"  
"Hello," I reply, pulling off the hat and standing up. "What are you looking for?" I wave Mockingjay in front of his face and he smiles, leaning in towards my ear.  
"It's a crime!" he hisses.  
"I guess we have more in common than we thought, then."  
"Yeah. Why are you looking at these though?"  
"The same reason we both are. Face it. We both want to start a rebellion," I whisper. He nods slowly.  
"There's no District 13 to swoop in and save us though!" he whispers back. "We have to think this through. It's not going to happen overnight. Got it? Look, we can't talk here, look at all the cameras." He finishes whispering. "Come to my house this afternoon - and by all means bring your friend." He picks a random book off the shelf, checks it out, and leaves with a little wave. The woman at the desk looks at him a little oddly as she checks out the book. I wonder what it was.

Gloria has never properly met Kyan, just seen him on posters and on stages. And I know she'd like to, so I bring her along to the Victors Village in the afternoon as Kyan said suggested.  
I don't bother knocking, just open the door. "What if he's naked?" Gloria asks. Before I can come up with a witty reply, Kyan answers.  
"_Yes, _I just walk around naked for fun, sweetheart," he laughs.  
"You never know!" I yell. "I mean-" I pick up the book on the table. "-you like reading about, let's see, twentieth century hairstyles!"  
"I had to pick up something Maria, or she'd think I was mad."  
"Not as mad as a twenty-five year old victor reading about old haircuts. Anyway, Kyan, this is Gloria. Gloria, you know Kyan."  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Does Gloria know what we're talking about?"  
"Yeah, I filled her in."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah, we even got the books checked out of the library."  
"How?"  
"Swapped the covers. The woman'll never know."  
"Clever."  
"That's me."  
"So, you want to start a rebellion?" Gloria asks. Kyan nods.  
"It's not going to be simple though," I reply. "There's no District 13 now. We haven't even got a leader. And we'll leave it a year or two, maybe a bit more. No sense in breaking the calm just yet."  
"No, I guess we'll need time," Gloria says. "But who can be the leader?"  
"Why not the youngest victor in history?" asks Kyan, and I freeze.  
"Really? I mean, I'm not exactly madly in love, or threatening to eat nightlock, am I?"  
"The nation heard, 'I want to start a reb-' before Ellie put a hand over your mouth." I go cold.  
"Damage assessment?" I ask.  
"They've let it slide, seeing as it wasn't peak viewing time and the cameras cut away to a good fight just afterwards. They don't want to stir anything up."  
"Not much to talk about then?" I ask.  
Kyan shakes his head. "No, just who we want to get involved. District 13? I mean, they're a possibility, but they're not prepared."  
"They could be very valuable," Gloria says. "Where is safer if the Capitol bomb us than underground?"  
"Nowhere," Kyan says quietly. "In the Capitol on the Victory Tour, I'll figure out a few contacts."  
"Great. So, now?"  
"Friendly bonding!" laughs Gloria. Kyan makes tea, and sits himself more comfortably on the sofa. It reminds me of the morning a few weeks ago, the day after I got back from the arena. Now, I'm thinking of the arena. The last day, and all those before it. The telephone on the wall rings after the moment of silence, and Kyan gets up to answer it.  
"Yes, she is. This is Kyan Wall...Yes, they're both here...Just having a cup of tea actually...Of course...Bye!" He puts the phone back. "Have fun, you're wanted. See you soon!" He hugs us both goodbye and Gloria blushes.  
As we walk down the street, thed wind picks it up and it begins to rain. Suddenly, just as I was before the telephone rang, I am deep in memory. As the wind picked up in the arena and it began to rain...  
"Maria, are you okay?" I snap out of it.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
"About the arena?"  
"Yeah. And I'm seeing Antonio today."  
"Ooh!" Gloria says.  
I had a crush on Antonio before the Games, and now he seems to have taken an interest in me too.  
"That reminds me, I had to meet him five minutes ago. Gotta go! See you soon!"  
"Yeah, bye!" she yells, and I race into the rain.  
Splashing through puddles, all I can think is that even if I don't have a normal life, it's nice to have friends.


	16. The Reason

I meet with Antonio again the next week.  
"I've _never _met anyone like you, though," he says quietly.  
"_I've _never met anyone like _you_," I reply. He leans down, and I lean my head up, and we share my first kiss. I never anticipated how warm his lips would feel against mine, with our hair melting together, slowly moving our lips together. When we break apart my heart is pounding, and I stay in his arms, my head over his shoulder.  
"Won the Hunger Games, huh?" he says softly. "You've won my heart as well." I smile up at him, blushing.  
Definitely a good day.

I swing through Kyan's door and am hanging up my jacket when I freeze. Because there on the phone stand is a picture of me and Antonio sharing our first kiss. Kyan has taken it on his mobile phone, printed it out, and put it in an old frame, I learn afterwards. I try to keep my voice down as I ask him _what the hell _it is.  
"Well, um, I, um, was, um...As your mentor..." he tails off.  
"Just do me a favour and don't show my mother or Gloria, will you?" I say tiredly.  
Kyan goes bright red and swallows guiltily. I rack my brains for what he could have done with the picture, to look this guilty.  
"You've sent it to the Capitol?" I guess, already pretty sure I'm right.  
He nods. "It'll only be seen there, and they really wanted a picture of your new life. It'll just go on nutter's bedroom walls."  
I glare for a second, but can't stay mad for long. "Fine," I sigh. "How are you going to top spying on me, then? That must be how you fill all your spare time, ruining my precious moments." I laugh, getting up to make a cup of tea in the kitchen. "But seriously, how do you fill all the spare time? I just sit around, because Gloria's at school."  
"I don't, I live a boring existence. I might go out and meet girls, sometimes I'll doze off and have a nightmare, I might talk to you or stalk you. God help me, I've even chatted to your sisters."  
"You're scaring me now," I say. "You must've been bored to Hell, just like me. It's just crossed me, you don't have a girlfriend."  
"Why would I need one, I have my little sidekick."  
"Seriously, why not? As Gloria used to say, you're both handsome and charming."  
"It's because of what I did in my Games," he confesses, after a long silence.  
"What could you have done? I killed my ally whilst she slept. I mean, that's cold." But still not as cold as the looks I get from Skye's parents.  
"Do you want to see?"  
"If it's okay, yeah."  
Kyan disappears upstairs, and comes back fifteen minutes later with the disc. A minute ago I was blushing over a picture of me kissing a boy. The next I'm preparing to learn how my friend and mentor Kyan Wall became who he is today. My heart thuds nervously as I hear the anthem, and lean forward. But he stops it a couple of minutes in, and hands the disc to me. "I can't watch it, not now. Take it back to yours, watch a few hours, and then I'll come round and finish it off with you. Okay? It's just...I-"  
"You don't have to explain," I tell him as I swing my bag over my shoulder. He doesn't.  
"And don't traumatise your brother, Maria. Watch it in your bedroom."  
"Will do," I tell him, as I pull on my jacket. Under the streetlight, I look down at the disc, wondering what on earth it holds.  
-

After dinner, I go up to my room, and put the disc in. I close the door, turn off the light, and the anthem plays. Suddenly, though, I'm struck by a thought. I was only four when Kyan won his Games, I don't remember a thing, but my sisters...Amelia was nine, does she remember? I'd never ask Carmel, so Amelia is my only option. I pause the television, and as if on cue, she barges into my bedroom.  
"Maria, have you seen my- hey, what are you watching?"  
"Kyan's Games."  
"Is he okay with that?"  
"Yeah, he gave me the disc. Wanna watch with me?"  
"Sure." She sits up against the headboard, cross-legged.  
"Amy, do you remember his Games?"  
"It's blurry. I guess I'll remember when I see it."  
"Kyan said the Games were the reason he hasn't got a girlfriend."  
"I wouldn't know anything about that. Let's watch." She flicks on the television and we're drawn into the 91st Hunger Games.  
-

We watch the reapings, which takes about an hour and fourty-five minutes. Kyan is just a younger version of himself, tanned skin, brown hair and muscles. When his name is drawn, he just grimaces and heads for the stage. No fuss. The train pulls away from seven, with his face at the window.  
Kyan scores a seven, not terrible but not great either. Was he keeping his skills well hidden? Could that have been his winning tactic?  
In his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Kyan must pull the most sponsors. He's charming, handsome, funny, witty. He promises to tell his crush how much she means to him in the arena. When Caesar asks who his crush is, Kyan denies him the truth, saying he'll find out. Then, he winks.  
"He's repulsive," I mutter to Amelia, and she snorts.  
"Only because you know him."  
"Yeah, well it's still disgusting."  
We see the other twenty-three interviews, and then the screen goes black. Then, a grey picture appears. The colour blooms, until we're seeing an aerial view of the arena. It swoops around the arena, the anthem playing, and then into the Cornucopia and the ring of tributes. "Welcome to an arena like no other," booms the voiceover.  
60...50...40...30...25...20...17...15...12...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time splits as the gong sounds. Kyan sprints in, grabs a spear, and legs it, nothing else with him. He escapes unscathed, but unprepared. Soon, I learn that his arena is a place I never want to go, and no wonder he didn't want to revisit it...  
Half an hour later, Amelia has left the room and I am leant forward, my heart pounding.


	17. All I Never Knew

Kyan sets off directly behind his pedestal, into the desert. He leaps over spiny bushes, dodges huge yellow snails, and twists through clusters of dead trees. About three miles later, he must be exhausted and completely dehydrated. The obvious heat must be drying him out, and along with the constant sprinting, is a deadly combination. He shows no signs of stopping until he trips on a rock and falls to his knees, gasping for breath. He props himself up on the rock, and once his breathing has slowed he examines his calf. It's just a graze, and he stands himself up quickly, walking on. The cameras shift back to the bloodbath, and that is how the first two hours go. We see other tributes trekking through the deserts, some falling into elusive quicksand and finding their end, some pricking themselves on cactuses - causing their arms or legs to swell. Mae Petit is killed that day, along with nine others. Five on various deadly desert traps, the rest in the bloodbath. It turns out that if your skin touches the giant yellow snails, it will come up in a disgusting, oozing rash, red and shiny.  
The cameras turn back to Kyan as the sun is setting. He's spotted another tribute a few hundred metres away, and is nearing her.  
"Hey," he says, smiling. It's fake, but not menacing. "I've been looking for you, I just wanted to tell you-"  
"So you're here to kill me?" the girl asks.  
"No!" he gasps. "Ever since I saw you, I thought, she's amazing, I want to stay with her forever. You're funny, you're sweet, you're beautiful. I know it's stupid seeing as we're in the arena, but I think I love you."  
I lean in towards the screen, towards the two. Twenty minutes later, they're cuddled down together - the arena has gone cold, just as suddenly as the storm in mine came about.  
"So if you had one wish, what would it be?" she asks softly. His arm is around her, they're leaned in together. Her hand is around his neck - it's make or break - and he carries it off perfectly.  
"To be able to escape with you," he whispers back, and they kiss.  
That night, as she sleeps beside him, he kills her. "Thank you," he says as he takes her supplies, heading off into the night.

My heart has just gone cold.

Kyan finds another girl in the early hours of the morning, and approaches her quietly.  
"Carly, I've been everywhere looking for you!"  
"Come to kill me, then?" Carlita says, bow drawn.  
"No, of course not! It's just, ever since I saw you, I've had a crush on you. I mean, I know it's not the time, we're in the arena, but you just captivate me."  
She swallows it much easier than the last. "Allies?" she asks. As she bends over the backpack to hand him some water, he spears her, knowing he had her trust. Taking her supplies, he moves on.  
I look out of the window, where Kyan's lights are still on. That's not the same person, surely?  
Kyan strikes three more times before running into a boy. By that time, he's well armed, well-fed and well-prepared. He takes down the weak boy easily, collecting his supplies as well. Then, he marches on. The way this is going it'll make the record for shortest Games ever. Mine was short, just two weeks, but this is the fifth day and fifteen are dead - a hell of a lot by one tribute I know well.  
Amelia is long asleep, but I am captivated. She didn't even see the first, cruel death. Kyan has so much blood on his hands - not literally, of course - six deaths. I found out after my Games that my kill list was five - Randy, Carmen, Skye, Graydon and Ellie. I killed Graydon out of sympathy, Carmen and Skye go on my list because they might have survived the first wounds inflicted.  
I watch Kyan until I can't bear seeing him kill anymore. I skip through, see him him receive a long bite from an alligator - which was hidden in the water hole - and see him return victor. His last comment is, "I regret every, single, thing."  
"I sure hope you do," I whisper, as I turn off the television. After making a mental note to visit him first thing in the morning, I drift off to sleep.  
I wake from a nightmare unlike the usual ones, and find it's early morning. So I slip on my clothing and head out the door to see Kyan.


	18. Damn It

"I figured you'd be here," he says quietly, as he opens the door.  
"You figured right." I hug him tightly, not letting go. "How do you live with it?"  
"I just used to put up with it, Maria. But then I found hope."  
"Hope?"  
"I needed someone who understood the arena, how it feels to see someone draw their last breath and know it was you who caused it to be their last. I found-"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. You're like the daughter I'll never have, but the best friend too."  
"You're like the father I lost, but a best friend too."  
"We're the weirdest pair in history, I'll tell you that," he says, smiling.  
"This is why we can start a rebellion - win it. We're strong."  
"Look, Maria, what I did in my Games-" he begins.  
"You were desperate. I know I certainly was."  
"We were," he nods. "But I'll never get over the fact that I used so many people, that there's probably a spot in Hell for me." He bites his cheek, tears in his eyes.  
"There isn't. There'll never be. And if there ever was, you've redeemed yourself."  
"How?"  
"We're planning a rebellion, you helped me through the Games, you became the father figure and friend I never had. The list goes on. Don't worry about the past, just try to forget. I can begin to forget when the Victory Tour is done."  
"It's not long away, now I think about it."  
"And if you insist on thinking you're such a monster, focus on redeeming yourself. We'll get on with the rebellion, get my Victory Tour out of the way."  
"This is why I love you Maria." I tense for a second. "Because you went through the Hunger Games at twelve, your father disappeared, but you're still focused on helping me. I'm selfish, that's why."  
Kyan begins to cry. Where is this going?  
I put his head on my shoulder and shush him, telling him over and over again that he's not.  
"We're gonna change all of this," I say to him. "When we overrule Snow, we won't have to worry about any of this anymore." I turn to face the window, and that's when I notice four eyes at the window. "Hang on a second," I tell Kyan, going out the door into the cold.  
"Mr. Brady, Gloria, what are you doing here?"  
"Just watching the show, and thinking about rebellion, that's all."  
"Oh, right, come in. And what the hell were you doing _watching _that?"  
"Hey, I just wanted to verify what she told me about the crying-then-falling-asleep-in-your-arms episode." I sigh, sitting them down on the sofa. Kyan has dried his eyes and is talking to them amiably by the time I return with cups of tea."  
"My life has suddenly become much more complicated," Gloria laughs. We tell Mr. Brady all about the current plans, and discuss current contacts in the Capitol. We know we're safe in the house, and that nobody would ever overhear us.  
Well, we thought. Because I'm up on a stool with a broom trying to open the attic flap when I notice it - small, square and black, well-blended in, but definitely a camera. The red light blinks at me, signalling that it's filming. I jump down from the stool and rush over to Kyan's house.  
"We're done for!" I yell, and he runs in from the study. "They've got cameras watching us in our houses!" I explain.  
"They've been watching me get dressed and stuff?"  
"You could take it that way," I grimace.  
"Oh," he says, the laugh dropping. "You mean they've heard everything we said about the rebellion?"  
"Yeah."  
"Crap."  
"That's just one of the words I used actually. My mother wondered what I was talking about." The phone rings.  
Kyan picks it up and I didn't know his face could look like that - so shocked and tense. He lets the phone dangle on it's cord as he lies right down on the floor, eyes closed.  
"What's wrong? Who was that?"  
"Snow."  
"The president?"  
"Yep. They heard everything, gave me a quick warning, and are coming on the next nice train. They just want to 'Talk it over and discuss a control plan'. You know what that means?"  
"Everything we say had better be good."  
"Yeah. But we've got no excuse." My stomach flips.  
"I can't even find a word for it," I say, lying down on the floor in the hallway beside him.  
"I have one," Kyan says.  
"What?"  
"Shit."  
"Good one."


	19. Snow

I race out into the biting wind, getting to Mr. Brady's house in record time. I knock, and wait. Eventually, I sit down on his front step in Town.  
"Maria?" he asks, opening the door.  
"Mr. Brady!"  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you have things to do?"  
"Yeah - like warning you."  
"About what?" he asks, concerned.  
"The house was bugged. They heard everything about the rebellion. Snow's coming tomorrow."  
"President Snow?"  
"Yeah. He'll be here tomorrow. Hey, I doubt he'll want to speak to you. Don't worry. If he does, I'll come and get you."  
"I can't believe it was three months ago I was talking to you about essays, Maria. Three months later you're the victor of the 100th Hunger Games and you're in trouble with the president."  
"You always said that with me it was one extreme to the other," I laugh.  
"Yep."  
"I've got to go tell Gloria."  
"Take care!"  
"Bye!"  
I sprint off to warn Gloria, all the while

I finish explaining to her, and she looks at me, brow furrowed. "Why aren't you worried?"  
"I went through the Games, Gloria. As long as it's not chasing after me with a knife, the threat of murder isn't too scary. They won't do anything to you. If anyone's going to get chased up for this, it's me or Kyan. Mostly Kyan."  
Gloria's mother comes out of the house just in time to hear those last sentences.  
"Threat of murder?" she asks quietly. I look up.  
"Just some business," I tell her, but she persists.  
"You can tell me," she says. Nobody can deny Gracie's mom anything, especially when she looks at you - it's as if she sees everything. Obviously, she doesn't see everything, otherwise she woulodn't have to ask - but it feels like it, definitely. I give in.  
"We've been planning a rebellion. But the houses were bugged, they heard everything. President Snow's coming tomorrow, to shut us up."  
"To kill you?"  
"Oh, no! He just needs us to be quiet. But you can't tell anybody."  
"Okay," she agrees. As a car pulls through the Seam, I tense. People in the Seam don't drive cars, and definitely not big, expensive, shiny cars.  
"I have to go!"  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Gracie yells.  
"No, don't worry!" I race up her steps, onto the pavement.  
President Snow catches my eye for a second, but I can't tell if he recognises me. I pull my hood up over my head and walk quickly, holding myself back from a run.  
"Miss Bracken, you don't have to hide from me," says a cold voice as the window rolls down.  
"President Snow," I say respectfully, pulling my hood down. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes. About what you and Mr. Wall talk about in your spare time. In fact, I visited the library on my way here." He waves three very familiar books in front of my face, and I freeze. The people of the Seam have stopped to watch now, and I look at him expectantly.  
"It's a little - open - here," he says, opening the car door. "Get in." I get in reluctantly, looking over at him. "Where's Mr. Wall?" he asks me.  
"I guess he's at his house. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."  
"We chose a faster train, I have a conference tomorrow. Tell me, who were you visiting when I first saw you coming up the steps?"  
"Oh, my friend." He looks at me expectantly, wanting to know more. It crosses my mind that telling him I was visiting Gloria might not help her, so I lie. "Nikita."  
"Nikita?" he asks interestedly.  
"Yes, Nikita," I reply politely as we pull to a stop in the Victor's Village. "Would you like me to go find Kyan, sir?"  
"That would be nice, thank you." I slip out of the car and walk sedately across the green, though if I was going on instinct I'd run as fast as I could - just to get away from this man and the smell of evil. Yes, he's even ruined roses.  
Kyan must have been watching, because he opens the door just as I go to knock.  
"He's here," I say quickly, bending down to my ear. "I think you should get some kind of medal for getting in that car with him," he mutters, and I laugh.  
I see Kyan tense as he approaches President Snow, watch his face pale as he shakes hands with the president. I take a deep breath, and seeing as Kyan can't find his voice, speak up. "Where would you like to go, Mr. President?" I ask him.  
"I think we should go to Kyan's house, your family will be in your home, won't they?"  
"Yes."

In Kyan's living room, we sit down, President Snow in Kyan's armchair.  
"We all know what we're here to talk about?" he asks coldly. I swallow, but Kyan speaks.  
"Yes."  
"That makes it very much easier, then. Let's get straight to the point, shall we? I have something you might be interested in taking a look at." I know he has the books, but it's news to Kyan. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back.  
"I can explain-" he says, but is cut off.  
"So can I. You two were busy planning a rebellion, all the while thinking I was blind. This-" he points to us both, and then to the books, "-ends today." He looks straight into our eyes as he tosses the thick, paperback books into the fire.  
"Now, Maria - tell me what hand you have in the rebellion."  
"I - don't know - what you - mean," I stutter.  
"I _mean_, what business does a twelve year old girl have inciting rebellion? I'm here because two victors, both strong, well-liked and good with words, are planning a rebellion. And I'm not stupid, Miss Bracken. I'm here because with District 13 on your side, you could win. I need you to stop. Or..."  
"Or?" I ask, heart pounding.  
"Or...Well, you're a clever girl. You'd have to be to win the Hunger Games at the age of twelve. You can figure it out, can't you? I'm sure you're familiar with what happened to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." He looks at the fireplace, where the plastic cover is melting away. On it was a mockingjay. "It would be a shame," he says.  
"I don't want anything to happen to myself or my family or Kyan."  
"Yes, you have quite a bond with our Kyan."  
"I don't know what you think of him, but-"  
"He tricked all those young women in his Games, Maria. He used them. How do you know he's not just using you?"  
He gives it a few seconds to sink in. At first I dismiss it, but suddenly go cold. Is President Snow right? "Just remember that, and what we do to treasoners." I swallow.  
"I'll remember," I say quietly. President Snow nods in approval, says goodbye, and goes to talk to Kyan in the study.

As I walk down the hallway to the door, I freeze. I can hear Kyan's voice, explaining. "I'm just using her, okay?"  
"Well, she _is _very useful, I guess. Kyan Wall, you've just given me an idea."  
I take my head back from the wall, tears in my eyes. I march from the house, leaving my jacket behind. But nothing would make me stop and go back for it now. Definitely not Kyan.


	20. Hide

I stride into the alley, holding in the tears. He thinks I'm stupid. He thinks he can trick me. He thinks I'm a commodity - something to be used. He thinks he can play it right? He thinks I cannot stand alone. _Me _thinks I can.

I'm at the edge of the towering trees when Kyan catches up. "Look, Maria-" he yells as I weave through the trees. "Just come back to my house with me, I know you heard what I said about-"  
"What, that I'm stupid?" I scream. "That I'm an idiot that you can USE? Tell me, I left before I heard President Snow's brilliant idea, what AM I being used for?! Tell me, I know you don't care!"  
"You know that's not true!" he yells back. I turn on my heel to face him, at the edge of the trees.  
"If you don't care about me, Kyan, what DO you care about? I can answer that - yourself! You're selfish, just admit it!"  
"Alright, I am!" He's racing up to me, and I take him by the shoulders.  
"Admit it!" I hiss, poking his shoulder blade. He reacts instinctively and throws out his hand. It misses my chest and hits my face, turning a defensive move into a bloody nose. I fly back, tripping on a boulder, and fall to the ground.  
"Oh my God, Maria, I'm so sorry!" he says, trying to get to me, but I scramble up.  
"Kyan, don't you dare do anything until you tell me what kind of deal you made with Snow!"  
"Look, Maria, just forgive me!"

"Are you really with Snow? Am I just an object - something to be used?"  
"No. No. Look, I'm stupid. Really, really stupid. I've never thought of you like that. Honestly. And I'd NEVER hurt you." I wipe the last trickle of blood from my nose, proving a point. "I made that deal, but it was an empty deal. I didn't mean it. I'd take any of what he promised you a thousand times, okay?" Kyan's crying now, but I don't take him into my arms just yet.  
"What DID he promise me?" I ask slowly.  
"He said he'd torture you. But I'd NEVER let them do any of that, okay? I'd take it a thousand times over for you. He also said that he could use you, but I don't know what he meant by that. Just please trust me, I'd never let anyone hurt you. You're the one thing I did right, and that's stretching the words. I mean, look at your nose."  
I hug him tight. "You did EVERYTHING right. The only thing you've done wrong is-"  
"What is it?" he asks quickly.  
"You were stupid. You think I'd let you go through torture for me? No way. We'd both find a way out," I say.  
"Are you saying you want to carry on with the rebellion?"  
"Exactly. I'm not scared of him."  
"You're crazy, but okay."  
We walk back into Town, where I freeze in the middle of the square.  
"Maria?" asks Kyan.  
"It's Skye's parents. Look at them stare," I reply.  
"Go sort it out, you can't live like this. Besides, I'm right here." Grudgingly, I stride across the square.  
"Mr Oaks, Mrs Oaks?"  
"What?" Skye's mother snaps.  
"I just want to apologise for everything. I never meant to kill Skye, I didn't want to but she was a traitor. I'm sorry, but do you see where I'm coming from. Perhaps I can help you with your loss."  
"You think you can just waltz in and make everything good again for us? If you wanted to help us, you would have died for her!"  
"I was in the arena, Mr Oaks, it doesn't work that way."  
"You're selfish, kid! I'm telling you that! Now look at her - completely stupid! Not even listening!"  
"You're messing with the wrong person!" I warn Mr Oaks, as he presses forward.  
Skye's mother aims a slap and as I feel my cheek Mr Oaks shoves me backward. My head clunks against the stone and I yell out in pain.  
Skye's father is on the floor, struggling against Kyan.  
"Don't - even - touch - her!" he yells. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"What do you even think YOU'RE doing?" Mr Oaks snarls.  
"Protecting her from MUTTS!" The Peacekeepers take him from Kyan, and I yell after them.  
"Don't do anything! They've learnt their lesson!"  
"What did she say?" Skye's father asks frantically.  
"She said let them go," one of the Peacekeepers replies. "I guess we have to - Victor's orders."  
I get up, rubbing my head. The only thing I can think is that, if everybody in the Districts fights like him, we'll win the rebellion.


	21. A Minute

"You'll see. Oh, you'll see. " President Snow tells me.

The reaping day is sunny but cold. I stand on the stage, watching the crowds shuffle. And as I watch Albany pull a slip out of the reaping bowl, my heart goes cold. But that's nothing compared to when 'Gloria Riccarda' is drawn - my heart actually stops. I stop breathing, stop living, my blood freezes. 'You'll see. Oh, you'll see.' I see. Gloria is marching up to the stage as Adira claws around the second reaping ball. I've just managed to regain my breath when it is knocked out of me again. "Antonio Masons!" I give up, putting my head back against the cold brick, and wait.

Antonio hunches up on a plush sofa and cries quietly, Gloria stares out of the window. "You know them, don't you?" asks Adira quietly. "Well?"  
"Antonio is my boyfriend and Gloria is my best friend. It's not a coincidence, either. Me and Kyan have geared the districts up for a rebellion and President Snow wants to stop it, at any cost." Adira and Albany nod. "What do we do?" I ask Kyan slowly.  
"Maria, we can save them. This is what the rebellion has been waiting for. For Snow to do something terrible - he's tripped up big this time. We've got the bomb, we just need to set it off." Light dawns.  
"How do we set it off? When?"  
"As soon as their lives are in danger, middle of the Games, okay? How to - that's up to you, you're a clever kid. You should tell them, they're looking pretty miserable."  
"Gloria, we've got a plan," I say.  
"It had better be good," she says, looking at the carriage around her. "Though I'll have a few nice last days, huh?"  
"Your last days won't be in the arena. You know about the rebellion, and on the Victory Tour we lit the fuse. And if everything goes right, it's about to explode. We're still figuring out a few things, but smile. I never had the promise of getting out alive when I went in and neither did Maria. You do."  
"Thank you," says Antonio, shaking Kyan's hand. He kisses me and then disappears to find a drink.  
"So it's really happening? The rebellion?" asks Gloria.  
"Now that this has happened, definitely," I reply.  
"Roll on the Games then," laughs Gloria.

Three days later, the interviews have rolled around. Gloria is dressed in a simple green dress, and a leafy headband, Antonio in a green suit. Antonio scored a five, Gloria a seven. Not amazing, not the worst. Their interviews are nothing amazing either, just simple background, and I told Kyan that they should have told Caesar how they were my friend and boyfriend. But he insisted that we were going to set off a bomb, and that telling people now would have a mousetrap effect. He needs to work on his analogies, is my only thought.  
A minute ago I was fighting for my life in the 100th Hunger Games. Thirty seconds ago I was on my Victory Tour. How has it come to this, in a mere second, that we are prepared for rebellion and two of the people I care most about are going into the Hunger Games? In the Games headquarters, I watch the screens and wait. Gloria has sponsors, and Kyan tells me that Antonio has too. I feel guilty thinking about it, but half of Antonio's sponsors are really for Team Kyan.  
The screen flickers to life. The seal of Panem shows, the anthem plays. Thereon the screen, vulnerable, sit two people that I couldn't bear to lose. They look around, Gloria's eyes meeting the camera and connecting with me.

It's time. Sixty, fifty, fourty, thirty, twenty, ten. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The gong sounds.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let the hundredth and one Hunger Games begin!"


	22. Damage

I watch my best friend on the screen, see her eyes move from the Cornucopia to the grassy slopes behind. She knows to run, that we'll send her what she needs, but now I'm worried she'll go in for it.  
Sixty, fifty, fourty, thirty, twenty, ten - nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...one.  
Gloria dives in, and I cry out at the screen in frustration. She's grabbing a bow that I know will be useless to her, when Evan Teague, the boy from District One, slashes at her legs with a knife. She rolls on the grass, and I'm powerless to help her. This is it. The feeling that Katniss Everdeen talks about in Catching Fire, the second book that burned - ironic, considering the name. That anger, that fury, the will to fight.  
Gloria flips over with the bow and flees with an odd, almost jumping gait. Her blood drips onto the grass as she grabs Antonio and races away. He wants to stop and bandage her legs, but she insists they're much too close to the Cornucopia to be safe. She's right, but the blood trails make an easy path to follow, and I hit my leg in frustration.  
As night falls, Antonio is patching Gloria's legs up, when I hear a sound.  
"Did you hear something?" Gloria asks him slowly.  
"I don't think so. Just a bird in the trees, probably."  
As the spear flies, Gloria jumps to her feet and knocks it away.  
"We have to get out of here!" she yells, pulling her bow out. I can see the Career pack in the bushes, raising spears, wielding axes, outnumbering them 2/8.  
Now I know what Kyan meant. But it was meant for the final eight, the strike of the match that set fire to the rebellion. But it's going to have to come quicker than expected, I guess.  
"Kyan?" I yell at the top of the staircase. "KYAN!"  
Nobody answers, so I race up to hthe Head Gamemaker Capriss Fenworth's office.  
"Where's Kyan?" I gasp.  
"He's in the studio, getting everything ready. We're going to take over the broadcast and show you."  
"What?"  
"Well, it's your time to shine," she says. "Go get ready, by all means."

I'm doing my hair in the studio dressing room when Kyan rushes in, grabbing my arm. "No time!" he tells me. "We've only got the broadcast for about five minutes, Fenworth reckons."  
"Okay."  
I stand myself on the edge of the stage, take a deep breath, and ready myself. "You're live," Kyan tells me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you today, not to make promises but to act on them. And, as on those promises previously made, I officially declare rebellion! To those in the Districts, who are readied for action, I would like to say a few words. Gone are the times when-" I can hear Peacekeepers on the stairway, yelling commands and marching up, breaking doors off their hinges. "-when you had to fear for your lives! We all die. But the goal is not to live forever! It is to create something that will! Create the war, create rebellion, create the spark, and create a better world for the people not of tomorrow but of today!" I finish dramatically as the Peacekeepers storm in. Three push me down, but the cameras are still rolling. I have a feeling they wanted the nation to see what happens to treasoners, as a snowy white boot kicks my face in.  
As each blow lands, I scream for Kyan. I scream for Capriss Fenworth. I scream for anybody to help me, but nobody appears. As I stop screaming to gather my breath, I realise how eerily quiet it is. How there is nobody to help me, not a person other than me and the Peacekeepers, in this building or the next. They have made their escape, leaving me to suffer. I roll over onto my front, and pull my head up to see the view outside the windows. In the dark night skies, is a single hovercraft disappearing over the horizon. Somehow, I think Kyan and Capriss are on that, that it's a rebel hovercraft. Perhaps I can treat that hovercraft like a shooting star. Perhaps I can make a wish. I could definitely use one now.  
Now. As the Peacekeepers tie my arms and legs up, and drag me down the stairs.  
"Where are you taking me?" I yell, as my head collides with the banister.  
"To the President. Where did you think? Back to bed?" replies the Peacekeeper pulling my arms.  
"She'll be lucky if she gets a bed where she's going!" laughs another.  
"Where am I going?"  
"To see the President, and then to your cell. Why?"  
"No reason!" I snap.  
"Feisty!" he laughs, slapping me across the cheek.  
"I'll show you fucking feisty!" I warn him.  
"Woah! We get to do her?" he says, cupping my face with his hands. Suddenly, I'm struck by fear. I guess I should have been scared all along, but I was taken by surprise for the first fifteen minutes, completely in shock. Now, though, I take in the Peacekeeper's face and his broad grin. I jerk my head away as he goes to kiss me, and his lips land on my cheek.  
"I don't know if you're allowed, mate," laughs one of the Peacekeepers.  
"Whatever. I've always had a thing for this little beauty. Ever since my daughter bought a poster of her snogging Prince Charming."  
Kyan's photo.  
"You have a DAUGHTER?" I say, disgusted. "Does she KNOW what you do to people every day?"  
"Shut it, Beauty, before I do it right here on the landing." I 'shut it' alright.

"Ah, Miss Bracken," President Snow says, smiling. "I've been expecting you. Though by the looks of it, you're damaged goods." I look down at the bruises which are just beginning to show.  
"We had to restrain her, Mr. President. It's fair to say, she wasn't a willing customer."  
"You can leave now. But I'll need you in an hour or so, you'll be watching her in her cell afterward."  
"Of course, sir."

"Now, Maria, you can tell me what the hell you are playing at. I hope you know that all thirteen districts are openly fighting, that you've done a lot of damage. Never the less, not as much as we plan to do to you."


	23. Gone

The band of Peacekeepers take me to a grey, shadowy cell, and leave me alone with the one who kissed me. It strikes me that he can do anything he likes now, Snow gave permission, and that with my legs and arms tied I'm vulnerable. But the Peacekeeper just unties my legs, and puts his lips to my ear.  
"Maria, I'm not here to hurt you, okay? I'm going to get you out when the time is right. Some things I'm gonna have to do, some things I'm gonna have to say. But I'm your friend. Play along, okay, like I'm going to do something to you. My name's Alec."  
"Thank you," I whisper, then begin to scream, pulling away from the bench into the corner.  
"Sorry," he says sarcastically, but I know he means it as his fist collides with my face. Then he stalks out, slamming the bars behind him. I listen to them discuss what they're going to do with me, hunched in my corner.  
"What are you going to do to me?" I yell, as they hang on the bars of my cell, watching me interestedly.  
"Just what we were discussing, sweetheart."  
After a while, Alec saunters in.  
"Quite a nice place you've got here, isn't it?" he laughs. The other nine dance in, flanking him. "So, what do we do, guys?"  
"I say we beat her up, nice and simple."  
And so they do.

KYAN'S POV

I slip out of the room, winding down the hallways. Hearing voices, I freeze.  
"We've got lines into all districts except Two. They're all in charge, but Snow doesn't seem to be too bothered by them. My guess is that he's too busy with Maria."  
I kick open the door and stride in, letting it slam behind me. "Where is she?" I ask quickly. Both look at each other, lips pressed together, worried. Why would they be worried unless...  
"Kyan, we're so sorry. But they took Maria. It'll be-" They took her. They took her.  
"It was my fault!" I howl, head down on the table. "I ran! I should have stayed there, protected her! I'm stupid, I'm selfish!"  
"You'd only have been captured too, Kyan."  
"At least she'd have someone with her!" I sob.  
"She has."  
"Who?" I ask, letting the tears fall. I don't care.  
"One of the Peacekeepers who took her is undercover, he's called Alec Collins."  
"And he'll protect her?"  
"That would be blowing his cover, but he'll fake a lot of it, help her through. Okay?"  
"Why'd you let her get caught? Why not me?" Nobody answers. "What about her family? What have they been told?"  
"Nobody in Maria's family made it through the bombings. Nobody of Gloria's family either."  
"How are they? Gloria and Antonio?"  
"The boy's good. His family all made it. But you should go talk to the girl."  
I wipe my eyes and head out.

"Where's Maria? No one'll tell me anything, Kyan! Hey, have you been crying?" I sit down on a chair, putting my head back. "Gloria," I begin shakily. "The Capitol took Maria." We burst into tears together.  
"What's going to happen? Are they going back for her?"  
"No. Look, I doubt it, but she could be dead."  
"Dead?"  
"I doubt it. You see, they'll keep her alive to ruin us."  
"Why would we be sad that she's alive?"  
She doesn't understand. She doesn't know. So how do I tell her? "She's being tortured!" I blurt out. The mobile phone in my pocket buzzes, I pick it up and gasp. "Hey, I've got to go show somebody these."  
Somehow, they got my number. That message, was just a line of pictures. Pictures of Maria. but I don't show anybody. Instead, I throw my phone down on the floor and smash it.


	24. Order

Have you ever known fear so pressing that it blinds you? I have. I live it, breathe it, feel it it in my pain. The Peacekeepers continue to beat me senseless, and lie on the concrete, bound, unable to do anything but cry. Hours later they step out of the cell and let Snow architecture handiwork. By then I am curled on the floor, head by the wall, no fight left. In just a few short hours they have blown out my flame, stamped on my spark. This is the real me, the frightened, crying child out of her depth in a big world. The real me me howls when President Snow enters the cell.

"What do you think of starting a rebellion now, Maria?" he asks slowly, brushing my hair from my eyes. I wish I could say something defiant, spit in his face how he will never break me. But I can't.

"Please don't hurt me," I whisper.

"Oh no, I'd never hurt you," he replies mockingly. "By the looks of it you've learnt your lesson. However, Mr Wall has not."

"What do you mean?" I utter.

"I mean, you're being punished for Mr Wall's foolishness. Are you thick?" As if for fun, he slaps me hard across the cheek, squeezing more tears out of my eyes.

"Please!" I cry to the walls, marvelling at the echo. "Please, I'll do anything."

"You won't," he assures me, turning on his heel. "But I will enjoy seeing you suffer. You've caused me far too much trouble."

"You're a sick, twisted person," I mutter. He turns silently on his heel, kicks me from behind, and leaves.

It's dark. The tiny window lets me see the stars from my tangled position on the floor, and the slither of moon. Perhaps I've gone mad, because soon I'm talking to it. Somehow I know Kyan is on the other side, trying to get through to me, tell me I'm not alone. But I am, and he must know it.

Alec brings me water and beatings over a month. I feel myself get thinner, weaker, tired. One day, they decide to humiliate me, push my fear off the wall. I've gone half insane, I'm caving, I'm weak, starved and beaten. If I wanted to escape, I'd have to crawl.

They tie my arms above my head and hang me from the ceiling, letting my toes brush the concrete floor. I'm blinded by fear, unable to cry, memories of the outside world completely gone. The only thing I know for sure is that i will never escape this place of nightmares, where my own blood is smeared across the floor.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" The interrogator hollers across the room.

"Maria Bracken," I reply solemnly.

"LOUDER!"

"Maria Bracken!" I cry desperately.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WRONG?"

"I treasoned, I incited a rebellion!"

"YES! AND WHAT DO YOU DESERVE?"

"Execution!" If this is meant to shame me, they are doing it just right.

"BUT..." he begins a sentence for me.

"The Capitol is kind, and they have forgiven me!"

"BECAUSE...?"

"I'm a stupid, ugly child who isn't capable of making her own decisions!"

"LOUDER!"

"No," I whisper.

"SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm a stupid, ugly child who isn't capable of making her own decisions!" I holler. If their goal was to shame me they've achieved it. If it was up to me, I'd disappear off the face of the earth, hide and wait for death. But the hours drag on.

Ten hours later, I'm sent back to my cell, body aching. As I look up at the tiny piece of moon that is my last chance at sanity, I know that they have forgotten me. Moved on, found another symbol of rebellion, a new leader. They know I'm alive, and they let me suffer. So, looking at it, I may as well be dead for all the good I'm doing.


	25. Irony

When I wake, President Snow is in my cell, looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I want you to know that your young friend Mr. Wall hasn't listened to a word I've said."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing nasty. Just kill you. Then, as we bury you, perhaps they'll issue the surrender."

"They won't," I tell him angrily. "And you won't kill me either."

"I beg to differ, Miss Bracken," he laughs, clamping a hand over my mouth. I have to get away, I'm not having my death televised. So I lick the inside of his hand, and as he jerks it away punch him in the face. But a Peacekeeper grabs me at the end of the hallway, swinging his baton at my stomach.

"Still feeling feisty, huh?" The Peacekeeper laughs, handing me back to Snow.

"You know what, I don't care!" I spit in his face as he marches me along. "Not as long as Kyan's okay!"

I'm thrust into a blindingly white room, tripping on a railing and smacking my head on the wall. "Come on Maria, wave to the cameras," one of the Peacekeepers jeers.

"No!"

"At least smile, you ungrateful brat," another replies, handing Snow something.

"President Snow, you're live."

"We stand here to witness the punishment and possible execution of Maria Bracken, a traitor and piece of filth to the country of Panem. Miss Bracken incited rebellion, a war which is being waged as we speak. And we are here to prove just how useless their little warrior is. She got through the Hunger Games on pure luck, she ignored our threats as she spread the rebellion. And yet she doesn't stop. Today, I will persuade her to stop or face death."

He raises a knife, brutally cutting my back. It was calculated, smooth and brutal. A word?

"Read this, Kyan," he sneers. I don't care, my back is on fire. I scream, not breaking for air, writhing writhing desperately. But it's no use. I can't staunch the flow of blood, my hands are tied, and I'm starting to get woozy.

"Tell us what you think of the rebellion, Maria," Snow continues lightly.

"I think you're a disgusting person!" I gasp, and he shakes his head.

"Wrong answer." He raises the knife, slashing open my cheek. "Try again."

"You're evil!"

"Wrong answer!" He swipes the knife across my chin.

"Why the he'll are you doing this?" I scream.

"Wrong answer!" He slashes open the other cheek, around my nose, and my forehead. Under my eyes, even. I'm going to die, I know it. "Any last words?" He asks me. "C'mon Maria, do your little speech."

"Don't let Kyan watch," I begin. "I don't regret a thing! Please fight, for me!"

"Look at your little friend, Kyan. Look at her face bleed, look at the pretty little word on her back. Watch her disgusting little face, I've left my mark. Look at her mangled leg." Three weeks ago they broke my leg using just wooden bats. What with my imminent death, I didn't think it was important enough to mention. "Look at her, all this beauty. Shane she'll be six feet under soon." I swallow as he heads towards me. "Come on Maria, talk."

He shoves me to my feet and I lean against the wall with my eyes closed, in agony. For a moment, I just stay still and groan softly. But I must start.

"If I die before I wake, please Panem, remember, I held onto my faith." What else can I say? "Kyan, I'm going to die. But it doesn't hurt." I smile in bliss as the world goes dark. I feel my head hit the floor, hear yelling from the corridor. I feel two fingers on my neck, and fade away. All I can think is, that if I'm finally being rescued, this is an ironic way to die.


	26. Ghosts

Time has passed.

What happened? Where am I? Who am I? I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for a long time, and it's been a struggle to stay awake. I am still with Snow, and dread fills my body, depressing and dull, a never ending ache. I will never see Kyan again. My friends and family have surely given up on me, turned their backs and are pretending I was nothing but a bad dream.

Slowly, I begin to cry, tears seeping through the bandages. I am the forgotten one, the person in the shadows, the failed hope.

Slowly, a woman enters the room, approaching me quietly and taking my hand. She wears a look of sympathy, a gesture so foreign. As she wipes the tears away, she reassures me, and this kindness is enough to make me weep.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. "If he finds out, he'll kill you."

"He?" she replies.

"Snow. He'll kill you, he'll see. You have to go!" I'm still weeping silently.

"Oh, honey, you're not in the Capitol. No, we rescued you. You're gonna be just fine. Snow won't get anywhere near you, or me." Who am I supposed to believe? The voices in my head, or the nurse's kind, quiet words, spoken with such conviction? I frown, putting my head back on the pillow. She must sense my confusion, because she adds, "I can fetch Kyan, if you want?"

"Kyan...uh, yes," I reply. As she turns away, I add something of my own. "Thank you," I tell her, as loud as I can. "Thank you." She swivels around, smiling.

"We should be thanking you, Maria," she replies softly, heading out. As I listen to her footsteps fade away, I try my best to remember.

I have the basics together. I was in the 100th Hunger Games, and I won. I began a rebellion. To save my boyfriend and my best friend, I interrupted their Games and did a speech, diverting the nation's attention whilst they were rescued. That got me arrested, and tortured. I have survived, my leg broken, the word 'Snow' inscribed on my back, and my face carved up. The bruises are fading, the small cuts healing. I will get better.

A head peers around the door now, tears streaking down his face. It's as if day breaks for me - I am still very much in the dark, but light is beginning to show. I have escaped midnight, and the terror it brought to me. "Maria?" Kyan asks, and I nod slowly. "Maria - please forgive me."

He sits down on the chair beside my bed, and I put my arms around his shoulders, laying my head down on his chest. It's so warm, and I've been _so _cold, I wish I could stay there forever. Perhaps, for once, my wish can come true.

I want to scream, I want to yell, I want to howl. Let anybody, _anything, _that cares know how deeply wounded I am. I hold onto Kyan's arms as I cry, letting out the misery of five weeks in hell, head on his chest - safe.

"It's been so hard," he mutters. "So, _so _hard, knowing what was happening to you." I believe him. Perhaps it was even harder for Kyan, who is already haunted, to see the one thing he had going for him destroyed. But my mind is going foggy, and I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake, Kyan is asleep in a chair on the other side of the room, and the nurse is back, peeling the bandages off my face.

"There, that's better," she tells me, holding up a mirror. I literally jump.

I hardly recognise myself - thick scars criss-cross my face in a symmetrical pattern, swooping under my eyes, over my forehead, around my cheeks. It's horrible, scary even.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asks me.

"I will be," I reply shakily, running my fingers along the scar lines.

"Do you want to see if you can walk?"

"That'll be a miracle," I mutter, looking down at my plastered leg.

She laughs, pulling up a pair of crutches.

"Oh, okay." I'm still completely shocked by my face, but thinking about walking pulls up a memory.

"What is it honey?" the nurse asks. I must have gone pale.

"I was- it doesn't matter."

"You can tell me."

I sigh. "They broke my leg, and they were dragging me back to the cell. I tripped up on something, and fell down, and I realised I just couldn't get up. I felt so, useless. They left me there to crawl back, but I couldn't do that either."

Kyan looks up at me from the armchair, and I know he heard it all, because he puts a hand over his eyes and turns away, unable to look at me.

"Try not to think about it," the nurse tells me as she hands me the crutches.

Try not to think about it? It's hard. Try to forget? Impossible, as the nightmares that wake me up that night prove. Three weeks later, I'm walking and eating meals with the public. I am a solemn version of myself. I don't think I've smiled once. And wherever I go, I am ALWAYS accompanied by the ghosts.


	27. Shadows

As I hobble down the corridors, it's quiet. I am lonely - so very lonely. My shadow is the only one who walks beside me.

It has been three months since I was rescued, and the numbness has passed. I have scars on my body and each tell a story, but there are some stories I will never tell. I relive these moments, the lashes of whips, the raising of a fist, in the blink of an eye. People see the blank face and assume everything is okay - they don't know what I see. Nobody knows what I see, sometimes. Not even Kyan.

So I continue to walk.

Sometimes Kyan joins me on these walks. I know he's desperately trying to make up for what happened, trying to help me through. I tell him he did what I wanted him to, but really, I can't help but feel angry. And what's wrong with that? He ran away and left his best friend, a twelve year old girl, to die.

As soon as I could think straight they had me on screens, telling the world to carry on fighting, to hold onto hope. I tell them that hope lights up the darkest of cells, but it's all a lie. Having the hell beaten out of you leaves you in the dark. The dark that I'm still stumbling out of.

I tell them that, too. I recall the worst memories of my torture, how the precious president tortures children. I tell them how I tripped, and spent a night in agony on the floor. How they pretended I was being rescued, how they smashed my leg up with wooden bats. The first horrific beating with metal batons, the interrogation. The casual slaps, quick punches, sarcastic kisses. The blood. At the end, I tell them the news.

My father is in District Thirteen too.

The resent I feel every time I look at him is obvious, but he interprets it as unfamiliarity, or fear. But I'm angry, and as the nurse advised, I tell him.

"But why?" he asks, confused.

"BECAUSE, you ran away and left your wife to look after four children on her own! Do you know how hard we worked to pull ourselves through?" I spit. "Then your youngest daughter was reaped, and you were clueless! She won the Hunger Games, and you never knew! She began a rebellion, and was TORTURED! Whilst her father WATCHED! At the moment, I think Kyan's doing a better job, huh?"

"Don't even talk about that Kyan kid!" he warns me quietly.

"Why? At least he TRIED to save me from them!"

"What's this really about Maria?" he asks me angrily.

"Are you okay Maria?" Kyan asks, putting his arm around me.

"Yes she is, thank you very much!" Dad snaps.

"That's not for you to decide," I mutter angrily.

"I'm your father!" he tells me, frustrated.

"Are you?" Kyan counters. "Who sat by her bed and held her hand every day when she was recovering? Who helped her through the Hunger Games, who started a rebellion with her? Who tried to save her? Who was on that rescue mission? When you wandered off into the woods, mate, you quit that job!"

"And who are you to judge?" Dad steps towards Kyan and I step away, before anything happens. This is stupid, and I'm starting to feel the thoughts creeping in again, so I get away, finding a locked doorway and sitting down, head in my hands.

I'm back with Snow.

"Wrong answer!" my head yells at me. Screaming, howling, blinding pain. I clutch my head, feeling completely crazy, as I try to block out the thoughts. Breathe - just breathe.

Soon Kyan appears, sitting down beside me on the step.

"What are you thinking?" he asks gently, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," he persists, until I give in.

"About when they interrogated me."

"You never told me you were interrogated," he replies quietly. "You can tell me, I can keep a secret."

"What do secrets matter, they filmed it." I reply.

"Can I watch it?" he asks me.

"I thought you'd already seen?"

"How would I-" he begins.

"Don't worry."

"So, can I see it?"

"If you want to give yourself nightmares."

That night, I hand him the disc. I'm afraid for him to see it, I want to take it back and burn it.

I can't sleep. I sit up and try to block out the memories, hands over my head, as Kyan sees what I couldn't describe.


End file.
